


When Tides Collide

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Although I just lowkey did, Anything can happen at this point, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gen, I just don't want to spoil the plot, Multi, Not talking about boats, Stabbing, The tagged ships are not the only ships, They're pirates so they kill and all that stuff, damn yoohyeon why, so much violence why they don't just speak like reasonable people?, starting to think this is gonna be a long ride, the plot thickens every chapter, this fic may contain traces of nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: A Dreamcatcher Pirate AU:The infamous pirate Lee Siyeon is imprisoned after the treachery of her captain. To survive, she will have to face her past.





	1. Woman Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Please, have in mind that English isn't my mother tongue. Enjoy the reading!

A new success, a new victory for Sua’s crew. Siyeon opens a bottle of rum, while Handong looks at her captain, thinking of better ways to celebrate. Sua smirks.

“Wait until I’m gone, some of us don’t have anyone to fuck with.” Siyeon says grumbling.

“To fuck with here. I know about your girl.” Handong takes the bottle away from Siyeon. She tries to get it back, she’s already drinking from it.

“Don’t mention her.”

“Oh, what happened?” Sua asks with curiosity. She sits next to Handong, on the table. The other woman offers her a sip.

“She got married.” Siyeon replies with bitterness.

“So?” Handong says smiling. “How many did you kill today?”

“I don’t know.” She finally gets the bottle back, drinks and shrugs. “It’s not like I counted them.”

Sua laughs exaggeratedly loud. “The fierce Lee Siyeon has a broken heart.”

“Maybe we should tell the authorities.” Handong joins the teasing.

“Haha, so funny.” Siyeon sits on the captain’s chair. Handong and Sua exchange looks.

“You’ve lost your sense of humor.” Sua says.

“Maybe.” Siyeon sighs. “I’m not in the mood, gonna check on the crew. We have wounded.” She gets up and stretches her neck.

“We have a med for that.” Sua says scratching some dry blood on her hand.

“You’re a terrible captain, you know that?” Siyeon shakes her head with a tired smile.

“I’m starting to believe it.” Sua says with a mocking smile. The same smile that vanishes once Siyeon leaves the cabin. She turns to look at Handong. “She got married?”

“I made her write a fake letter.” Handong answers, yawning right after. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“It’s been a hard one. You did well today. Your first fight without a finger, huh?” Sua drinks.

“It’s just half.” Handong shows her little finger. Sua kisses her hand. She lost her finger two weeks ago, now it doesn’t hurt, but her pride it’s taking more time to heal than the real wound. “And the little one.”

“Half or not, you fought well.” Sua bites her lip, remembering how hot Handong is with a sword, spilling blood always excites her.

“If that bitch hadn’t ripped my finger off, I would have fought better.” Handong can’t stop looking at her non existent finger.

“I thought you liked the biting type.” Sua laughs, the rum it’s starting to do its job.

“Siyeon certainly does.” Handong drinks what remains in the bottle. She is mad, she hates making mistakes. “Tried offering money, didn’t work.” Handong sighs. “She actually liked her. They were going to flee with the gold.”

“Our gold. My gold.” Sua shakes the head biting her lip, trying to contain her anger. “In love with a traitor, funny. You gave her a better ending.” Sua stands in front of her, making her open her legs to be closer.

“You know I always do my best.” Handong smirks. “But I didn’t want to kill her, what a waist.”

“She had contacts, you know? You did the right thing.” Sua puts her hands over Handong’s hips, attracting her towards her. They merge in a passionate kiss that cheers up Handong. She starts touching Sua, letting her hand subtly go under her clothes. “You’re tense.” Handong says. She puts both of her hands over her shoulders, makes her turn around and starts massaging, pressing her lower neck with the thumbs. Sua lets out a little moan. “So soon?” Handong jokes.

“I’m always in the mood.” Sua shrugs and Handong presses harder. “Ouch. Weren’t you tired? Shit you’re strong.”

“Don’t move, relax.” Handong demands with an authoritarian tone.

“Is that an order?” Sua says with a half smile.

“A petition.” Handong slides her right hand inside Sua’s shirt.

“Granted.”

* * *

“I should’ve warn her.” Siyeon touches her ring and smiles sadly. “She gave it to me two months ago.” 

“It was hers?” Says the cook. “It’s beautiful.”

Siyeon nods. “She said she wanted me to have it.” She slams the table trying to kill a fly, almost cutting herself with the knife.

“Shit! Be careful, woman!” The cook takes the knife and puts it far from Siyeon. She has been a good ally, a cook knows all the secrets in a ship. She has been covering her back for months, since the plan started. 

“You know why she gave me back the ring?” Siyeon insists on the topic. The other woman shrugs. “‘Cause she didn’t feel safe anymore.”

“Were you two…?”

“Just business.” Siyeon looks down, feeling guilty. It’s half true, they had an affair, nothing serious, though. In fact, Siyeon insisted on keeping it professional, but the other woman had deeper feelings, so Siyeon accepted an agreement. After all, they were free women, there’s nothing bad in harmless sex. Or that’s what she thought until now. _She’s dead and it’s all my fault_ , Siyeon keeps repeating to herself. The moment of her last goodbye with Dana comes to her mind at every minute. It wasn’t pretty, they had a little fight. The other woman wanted to join the crew once Siyeon became captain, but she needed her on land, making her contact network grow. _What’s the point on having contacts if you lose them just because you’re horny?_ Siyeon said, tired of how insisting the other woman was. _That’s what you think you are to me? I love you, Siyeon. I want to be with you._ Those were Dana’s last words. Siyeon didn’t reply, she just turned around and walked to the closest tavern.

The drinks made her regret the fight, so that’s why she returned to her house to make amends. It was too late. She saw a shadow leaving, having no other choice but to hide. The figure was grabbing her hand and walked obviously in pain. Once it was gone, Siyeon went inside.

There she was. Dead. Her mouth covered in blood, like her stomach, where she had been stabbed several times. Siyeon sat next to her and held her body. She caressed her pale face, noticing there was something inside her mouth. It was half a finger.

“I can’t believe we’ve come to this.” Siyeon says with an empty look.

“Second thoughts? Those are dangerous.” Siyeon recognizes the look the other woman sends her. It’s a warning.

“Never.” Siyeon replies with confidence.

“Good, ‘cause tomorrow won’t be pretty.” She takes the knife and starts chopping. “The crew wants blood. Sua’s blood. You better stay out of their way.” She points at her with the knife. “It’s the perfect chance, our people are tired from the fight, but so are they. We’ll catch them off guard.” The other woman says with motivation.

“It’s hard, though. We’ve known each other for so many years…” That’s what's hunting her, the fact that she’s betraying the trust of a woman she once called friend. _It’s for the best_ , Siyeon says to herself, _Sua has lost it completely_. Siyeon has lost the count on the times her captain promised one last fight. There’s always a better loot, but the crew still starves. Even Siyeon, her now third in command since Handong arrived, sees a little part of the actual bounty. Sua has become an ambitious woman who doesn’t care on sacrificing her own crew to get what she wants. She looks up, right into the cook’s eyes.

“I have the votes, right?” Siyeon keeps playing with the ring.

“I made well sure of it. Tomorrow you’ll be captain.”

“Then they can do whatever they want with her.”

* * *

“We keep losing people!” Jiu slams the table. She’s not as angry as she’s frustrated, it’s been months of missing goods and murdered workers. She faces Gahyeon, one of her two main eyes and ears in the island, and grabs her by the collar of her shirt, taking advantage of the height difference. Both women are short and don’t look too tough, but that’s just part of the perfect cover for the perfect spy. “There’s obviously a mole here and I’m going to find out who it is.”

“You will, madam.” Gahyeon says without flinching.

“We’ll bring them to you.” Dami tries to help her partner. It works, Jiu releases the other woman.

“You’re dismissed.” Yoohyeon says from her chair.

The two women nod and leave the room. Jiu makes sure they’re far gone when she closes the door.

“I wasn’t finished.” Jiu says, visibly upset. She hates when Yoohyeon interrupts her like that in front of other people.

“You were going to kill Gahyeon.” Yoohyeon says calmly.

“How can you be so calm when we’re about to lose this fucking island!?” Jiu gets closer to her by sitting on the table. Yoohyeon grabs her hand and kisses it, making the other woman roll her eyes.

Yoohyeon grins. “We won’t.” The younger woman gets up and places herself between Jiu’s legs. “We will find the moles, and we will slit their throats.” She gently grabs Jiu’s chin and makes her look up. “This is our island. Now, tomorrow and always.” She kisses her softly, she knows exactly how to reassure her partner. “Our island.”

* * *

Gahyeon walks angrily. They don’t have a destination, they don’t know where to begin their search. The mole is a ghost, nobody knows anything, or at least they don’t want to. Understandable, surviving is more important than loyalty, although this time it’s the most powerful women in the island who are being betrayed. Dangerous people to play with. Whoever is behind this, knows exactly what they’re doing.

“Fucking bitch.” Gahyeon says. “She would be nothing without Yoohyeon and yet she behaves like she owns the place.”

“She kinda does.” Dami laughs shaking her head. Gahyeon becomes unbearable when she’s angry, the only way to go through it is with humor. 

“The only thing she owns is Yoohyeon’s pussy.” Gahyeon suddenly stops to look at her partner. “And I still don’t know what she sees in her. She was a fucking slave.”

Dami stops too. “A slave doesn’t fight like that.” She says. “Have you seen her? She once pierced the neck of two men in the same lunge.”

“Please, go touch yourself or something.” Gahyeon rolls her eyes. “She accidentally rubs your leg once and you immediately think she’s leaving her for you.”

“She doesn’t have to leave her, you know their deal.” Dami smirks. “Just want a night between her legs, that would be fucking great.”

“Gross.” Gahyeon waves at some workers. “Maybe if you stopped thinking with your pussy we would’ve found the mole.”

“Says the one who doesn’t leave the tavern.” Dami replies with a mocking smile.

“Where do you think I get all the information??” Gahyeon looks at her offended. “Let’s go, we have work to do.”

* * *

Sua’s finger wanders through Handong's naked back, causing chills to run down her spine. The captain smiles. These quiet times are precious to her, specially this one, that is probably the last one.

“What are you going to do when I’m gone?” She asks in a hoarse voice.

Handong turns, still sleepy. She cups Sua’s face and caresses it until she reaches the back of her head, drawing her until their lips touch.

Sua grabs her hips in need of physical contact, she needs to feel her. “Answer me.” She says grabbing Handong’s hair with strength, trying to catch her breath.

Her second in command takes her time to reply. She wants to memorize every detail in Sua’s face. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I said answer me.” Sua gets serious.

“And I said…” She grabs her butt. “That while I'm here, you'll be captain of this ship.” She kisses her again. “There’s loyal people here, I’ve paid them to defend you when the moment comes.”

“If you have to pay them they’re not that loyal.” Sua sits up in bed and rubs her face.

“It’s just to make sure.” Handong caresses her back to reassure her. “People are happier with money. Also… ” She makes a pause. “I have a name.”

Sua turns intrigued, there’s blood thirst in her eyes. “Who?”

* * *

The ship seems quiet. Too quiet. Siyeon couldn’t sleep, so she’s been sitting on deck until the sun has risen. Beautiful view. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling the morning breeze on her face. Her hand goes to her belt and takes out her dagger, she sharpened it two days ago, before the last fight. Carefully, she pricks her finger with the tip of the blade. It still works. A drop of blood comes out and she immediately sucks it. She wishes that’s the only blood spilling today, but her fears become true too soon. A horrifying scream resounds throughout the ship.

Siyeon’s heart skips a beat. She runs to the origin of the noise. Some members of the crew ask her what’s going on, but she can’t answer. They follow her until they see it. Blood running down the deck wood.

Siyeon rises her head with fear, aware of that what she will find won’t be pleasant. And there she is, the cook is tied on the main mast. She has been beaten and there are visible open cuts on her body. Siyeon runs to untie her, placing her carefully on the floor. Her breathing doesn’t sound good. She coughs and stains the deck, there’s blood in her lungs. “Sua… Sua… Behind… you” She tries to speak, but Siyeon immediatly stops her.

“She won’t make it.” Sua is right behind her. “So sad… I liked her food. A little bland maybe, but good.”

The rage takes over Siyeon’s body at the same time the woman on the floor stops breathing. She kisses her forehead and carefully closes her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She whispers.

Sua is talking, but Siyeon doesn’t hear a word. She doesn’t want to. The only thing she needs is to break her bloody face.

The captain doesn’t see the tackle coming. The hit she takes on her back leaves her breathless for a few seconds. Seconds that Siyeon takes advantage of to punch her hard in the face, giving her a broken cheekbone and a swollen eye. Despite the pain, Sua gets rid of her. Thanks to a punch in the pit of her stomach, she leaves her on her knees, then kicks her in the face to knock her down entirely.

Handong arrives in a hurry, willing to intervene. Sua sees her with the healthy eye and makes a gesture to stop her. She wants to finish her without help.

Everybody’s looking at them, the crew has placed itself around them. Some of them are betting, Sua recognizes those murmurs too well. _Rats_ , she thinks. Most of them would vote for Siyeon, she’s pretty sure of it. She’ll be pleased to end them when she’s done with the one that once called herself friend, even if that involves starting from scratch with a new crew. Maybe that’s what she needs, to create a new life with Handong, away from traitors. She smiles and everyone wonders why.

Siyeon finally moves, trying to reach her dagger. Sua kicks it, the weapon is now out of her reach. Siyeon looks at it with despair, there goes a chance of winning the fight. Sua steps on her hand to draw her attention, making her scream from the pain.

“Why, Siyeon?” She steps harder. “You had my trust.” Siyeon screams trying to free her hand without success. “My friendship.” She steps on her one more time, then kicks her ribs and crouches. She grabs the collar of her shirt and punches her in the face. A revenge that doesn’t feel fair enough, much less after Siyeon spits blood on her.

Sua takes out her dagger and puts it on Siyeon’s neck, she's done with her provocations. It’s really sharpened, she can feel the blade cutting her skin. If she moves, it’s over.

She needs another plan, and it has to be quick. She takes a look around, her dagger is too far, and she can’t count on anyone to ask for help, her woman of trust is now dead. Handong. She’s desperate, she can see it in her eyes. Siyeon calls her name and it works, Sua looks behind her. A perfect opportunity to kick her side.

Sua yells and tries to grab Siyeon’s ankle before she gets up. She fails, but the other woman loses balance anyway. She’s exhausted, but manages to reach her dagger by crawling through the splintered wood.

This time is Handong who kicks her. But she doesn’t let her on the ground, she grabs her by the neck and makes her get up with violence. She pushes her against the side of the ship.

“Leave her!” Sua walks towards her with fury. “She’s mine.”

She looks terrifying, nobody on board would try to face her after this. Handong tries to reason with her, but it’s useless. She pushes her and grabs Siyeon by the neck with strength. She doesn’t mind the height difference, in this moment she has the control over the situation. Like she has always had.

How can she be so full of energy? They fought yesterday with the same intensity, but Siyeon feels like dying already. However, thanks to what’s left of her pride, she manages to draw the strength to step on Sua's foot several times, enough to loosen the lethal hug of her hands and head-butt her right where it hurts, opening a new wound on her eyebrow. Her face is all red, the blood runs out through the open wound and gets in her eyes when she tries to wipe it. She can’t see a thing. This is her chance. Siyeon searches through Sua’s clothes, she knows she has another blade hidden somewhere. It takes her time, but she finally finds it. It’s difficult to get, there are several layers of clothes she has to overcome before reaching it. When she does, she feels a throbbing and terrible pain in her abdomen that paralyzes her. She looks down with fear.

Sua takes out the blade slowly, letting the blood out. She gets close to Siyeon and whispers into her ear. “You forgot the third one.”

Siyeon legs start to fail and so she falls slowly on her knees. That’s it. She has lost. But she won’t leave without a fight, she still has the knife in her hand. Sua can’t see, so she takes the opportunity and stabs her in the leg. She will never forget that last scream. It’s so satisfying that Siyeon can’t help but smile despite the pain that goes through her body.

“Handong!” Sua yells with rage. The other woman attends to her call. “Take her by the feet.”

“You want to throw her?” A silent nod confirms her guesses. “Are you sure?”

“More than ever.” The effort of raising Siyeon makes her yell. Siyeon tries to get rid of their arms, but she’s too weak, but she gets to hit the blade that remains in Sua’s leg. She receives a punch in return. The situation is humiliating and sad. Nobody’s doing anything, nor they will. They’re too afraid of the consequences.

The blood is more or less gone, and Sua is capable of seeing with one eye. She caresses Siyeon’s hair and kisses her forehead. She puts her face just a few centimeters away from Siyeon’s. Her breath is heavy, she’s never been so tired, but she smiles. Smiles because it had to be Siyeon who makes her suffer like that. She has been a worthy rival until the end. “Rot in hell.” She says.

Siyeon’s body falls overboard without resistance. Sua swallows. It’s not over, she can feel the terrified looks of the rest of the crew.

“Who’s next?” She yells with the strength she has left. “C’mon!”

She would be easily defeated in her state, but no one has the courage to face her. One by one, the members of the crew go back to their tasks.

Once she feels safe, Sua let her body fall. Handong helps her to lay her back on the wooden wall. The second in command orders two random crew members to throw the former cook as well, she can’t stand having a corpse around. Sua spits blood on the ground.

“They should check those wounds.” Handong says in a calmed voice.

“Later…” Sua touches the knife in her leg, feels it it’s like Siyeon was still there. A reminder. Little by little, her vision becomes blurry. “Later…” She mumbles before finally falling unconscious.

 

**END OF CHAPTER I**


	2. Ghosts Of The Past

The fuss draws the attention of Gahyeon and Dami. There’s a crowd on the beach around something. No, not something, someone. Gahyeon gets to see through the bodies a woman lying on the sand.

“Move!” She yells trying to break through. Dami helps by pushing everyone who gets in their way. “Fuck off!” a man complains. He gets a kick in the balls in exchange for his impertinence.

“What goes on?” Dami asks.

Nobody answers, they’re too busy plucking every valuable object from the woman’s body. “Fucking leave!” She punches a crook in the ribs and he falls trying to catch his breath. Everyone knows that it’s not convenient to make her angry. After a few complains, all the looters are gone.

There are still a few nosy locals behind them, but they’re not a threat. Gahyeon hunkers down and checks the woman’s body. Her face is pale and has seen better days, but that’s not the worst part. There’s blood on her shirt, so she lifts it up. An ugly wound still bleeds.

“The wound on her belly. Press.” She orders Dami, who immediately does as she’s told.

“Is she alive?” Dami looks at her chest, she doesn’t seem to be breathing.

Gahyeon doesn’t answer. Instead, she places her ear on the woman’s chest and makes a gesture for Dami to remain silent, there’s already too much noise around them.

While the younger woman does her thing, Dami checks every detail of the mystery woman within her reach. On her belt there’s an empty sheath, she can’t tell if she lost it before or after the crooks came into scene. Her clothes look damaged, but it shows good quality.  _ Who is she?  _ She wonders.

Suddenly something gets her attention, a small tattoo on her arm. It’s covered in sand, so she can’t see what it is. She tries to blow it, but it’s stuck to her skin. Carefully, she moves a hand from the wound and clears the zone with her thumb. She curses as she stains the skin with blood, but she gets to see the full tattoo. It makes her blood run cold.

“Gahyeon…” She says in a low voice. “You have to see this.”

“Sshh!”

“It’s important!”

“Fuck, Dami! What is it?” Gahyeon says tired of her persistence.

She has no time to check. The mystery woman starts coughing, soaking gahyeon with the water she had inside her lungs.

“What the…” Gahyeon turns to look at her. “She’s alive!” When she looks back at Dami, she sees her pointing her pistol at the woman. “The hell are you doing??” Gahyeon asks confused.

“She’s Lee Siyeon.”

* * *

One of the tavern workers breaks into Jiu and Yoohyeon’s room.

“Miss Yoohyeon, Miss Jiu.” She tries to catch her breath. “Your presence is required on the beach.”

“Shit…” Jiu turns in bed, still half asleep. The worker gets nervous when she notices she has no clothes on.

“We’ll be there soon, thank you.” Yoohyeon says kindly, holding back her laugh. The girl leaves immediately with her face completely red.

Yoohyeon looks at the older woman, who has fallen asleep again. She wakes her up with a spank.

“Aaah! What!?” Jiu yells. She’s not a morning person.

“You heard her.” Yoohyeon gets up and starts looking for her clothes. She finds Jiu’s first, so she throws them at her. “Move your ass!”

Jiu lets out a mischievous grin. “Come get it.”

“Later. Now get up.” Yoohyeon smiles and shakes her head. She knows it will take a few more minutes for Jiu to move, so she takes her time to study every detail on her lover’s body. Her scars are what get her attention the most.

Jiu has a hard backstory, she never talks about it and Yoohyeon respects that. She still remembers the day she found her, half dead on a beach. A man was trying to sell her and she was fighting back. Sadly, that wasn't enough. His thugs beat her up too hard, almost knocking her out. That made the slaver even angrier, he would have to sell her cheaper than she was worth now.

Yoohyeon saw the whole scene. Her blood was burning from the rage inside her and she couldn’t help but tell the man what she thought of him. In return, she got a slap on her face and the laughs of the surrounding men. A total humiliation for a wealthy woman like her. Luckily or not, her father intervened before it got uglier. He apologized to the man and grabbed her arm with strength, causing her bruises.

“ _ I want her” _ , she demanded.

Her father laughed. “ _ What? That scum?” _ He shook his head. “ _ You’re starting to act like your mother.” _

Jiu’s voice brings her back to reality.

“What?” Yoohyeon hasn’t heard a word.

“That I’m going.” Jiu groans when she stretches. “See? Getting up?”

Yoohyeon smiles. “Good girl.”

Jiu yawns and shows her middle finger.

“I’ll tell you later what can you do with that.”

“Later, always later.” The older woman complains.

“Hush.” Yoohyeon takes Jiu’s hand to place it between her legs. With one finger, she touches Jiu’s chin and makes her look up. “Want this?” She raises an eyebrow.

Jiu pouts and nods. “I’m so hungry.”

Yoohyeon gives her the brightest smile. “Later.” And she walks away. “C’mon, they’re waiting!”

“Fuck you!” Jiu shouts while she dresses in a hurry.

“Laaater!” She hears from the hallway.

Jiu runs to reach her. “You always get what you want, don’t you?”

Yoohyeon smirks. “You know I do.”

* * *

“There they are.” Dami says with relief. Gahyeon has been whining since they sent someone to warn them.

Siyeon is torn between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her body feels heavy and itchy, her lungs burn due to the salty water and her belly hurts like hell. Good thing is she can’t care less for the burns she’ll get for being under the blazing sun.

Her hands are tied.  _ What a great threat I must be _ , she says to herself. If she had the strength, she would laugh.

“Is she smiling?” Gahyeon looks at the woman and moves her head with her feet. Her face is all swollen, she can’t even tell if she has her eyes open.

“What’s so urgent?” Jiu asks irritated for the heat. She freezes when she see the woman.

The surgeon approaches them. “Ladies, I’ve checked and binded up her wounds, but she needs to be properly attended. Operating here...” She shakes her head.

“Thank you.” Yoohyeon hands her a coin and the surgeon leaves. “Are you ok?” She looks at Jiu worried, she’s too pale. _She isn’t easy to impress,_ _maybe she’s feeling sick._ Yoohyeon thinks.

“Miss.” Gahyeon asks for permission to speak. Yoohyeon nods. “She is…” She gets closer to her, so much Yoohyeon has to blend a bit to hear her. “Lee Siyeon.”

She has never seen her in person, but if that woman really is her… “Who else knows?” She asks discreetly.

“Just us, miss.” Dami says.

“Good.” Jiu speaks for the first time since she found out about the issue. “Bring her to the tavern, act like she’s drunk.”

“What?” Yoohyeon is scandalized. She grabs Jiu before she leaves. “That’s not too discreet.” She whispers in her ear.

“Would you prefer going all the way to the fort in the morning? I bet they won’t talk about it at all.” Jiu replies with irony. Yoohyeon sighs, she’s right.

“She’s a powerful prisoner, they’d pay you well.” Gahyeon says.

“We’ll discuss later.” Yoohyeon looks at the pirate. In her life, she has rubbed shoulders with nobility, the most powerful people. None of them were as famous as the woman lying on the beach and her captain. She wonders what is she doing there. What if the infamous captain Sua was in danger? Has she been captured? Maybe Lee Siyeon jumped desperate overboard after a cruel fight with the authorities.

Jiu touches her back with what is supposed to be affection, but Yoohyeon notices her uneasiness. She’s worried, but she can’t ask her in public. “Let’s go.” She grabs her arm they way she always does when they take their daily walks.

* * *

They lay her in their bed. None of them like the idea, but it’s the only place where they can keep an eye on her safely. Carefully, they clean her while waiting for the surgeon. Siyeon groans, but doesn’t wake up in the process.

“She’s lost a lot of blood.” Yoohyeon says, observing the clothes they’ve just taken off her.

Jiu passes a wet cloth over Siyeon’s face, ignoring Yoohyeon. The younger woman is starting to get mad at partner. “I’m going out for a minute.” Yoohyeon opens the door. “Love.” She calls her one last time.

Jiu is slow to react. “Yes, yes, go.”

She waits for Yoohyeon to close the door to put the cloth over Siyeon’s mouth. At first, she presses gently, cleaning her lips. She looks behind one more time to make sure she’s alone, then she presses hard, making sure she’s covering her nose too. Nothing happens until a few seconds later, when Siyeon’s body starts to convulse. She presses even harder, she wants this to end. Suddenly Siyeon’s hand holds her arm in an involuntary reflex to safe her life. Jiu moves it, it’s almost finished.  _ Fucking die already! _ She yells in her head.

“She’s here!” Yoohyeon comes in a hurry.

“Sorry for the delay, I had another client.” The surgeon says.

Jiu feels like she’s about to suffer a heart attack. So close… She leaves Siyeon’s side to let the surgeon operate freely, checking on her way if there’s a sign that reveals what she just been doing.

“Are you ok?” Yoohyeon asks in a low voice. She can feel Jiu’s heavy breathing.

The other woman nods. “Yeah… It’s just...” She scratches her nose nervously. “I feel like I’m seeing a ghost.”

“She’s real.” The younger woman touches her arm to comfort her. Maybe Jiu is impressed for her presence. After all, she knows that the mere mention of the word pirate always makes her nervous. Once she had to close a deal behind her back. It was a matter of life or death, they’re economy was at risk and the only one who could save them was a woman named Handong. She hasn’t gathered the courage to tell her yet. With a bit of luck she will never have to.

“I like the ghost idea more.” Jiu replies looking at Siyeon like there’s nothing else in the room.

“This tattoo…” The surgeon says after a few hours of silence. Jiu swallows a little anxious. “You know, my silence costs money.”

_ Fucking rat.  _ The older woman thinks.

“You’ll get paid, now do your job.” Yoohyeon says with authority.

The surgeon nods with a satisfied smile. “I’m done for now, the only thing she can do now is rest.” She cleans her instruments. “She has a broken rib, and the wound in the belly is ugly. But...” She yawns. “She’ll be fine, she’s hard to kill.”

“Sure…” Jiu says with impatience. She rubs the scar on her arm with her thumb, a habit she got a few years ago in those nights when she was trying to run away from her past.

“If she wakes up, give her this for the pain.” She puts a little bottle on the table. “Or not.” She laughs and shows the palm of her hand.

Yoohyeon gives her a coin. “For your service.” Then another one. “For your discretion.” The surgeon leaves smirking.

“Can we kill her? She’s annoying.” Jiu opens a bottle, she needs to drink. Too bad it’s almost empty.

“I wish, but she’s the only one who knows how to keep the mouth shut.” Yoohyeon wrinkles her nose. “What’s that?”

Jiu sips and shrugs. “Wine I guess.”

“Love.”

“Yes?” Jiu raises an eyebrow.

“You’re hiding something.” The younger woman gets serious.

Jiu nods and points at Siyeon while she finishes the drink. “We should kill her.”

“What? You’re drunk already?” Yoohyeon sits next to the bed, while Jiu remains standing. The wine is over, so she looks for her pipe in her pockets. “There’s a reward on her head.” Yoohyeon keeps going, but the other woman is ignoring her one more time. She rolls her eyes and opens a drawer, throwing the object to her. Jiu relaxes when she takes the first puff. “Stop smoking that shit.” Yoohyeon says falsely annoyed.

“It helps me clearing the mind.” She closes her eyes. “And please, don’t act like you don’t do it sometimes.”

“Only when you get on my nerves.” Yoohyeon grins.

Jiu chuckles. “So everyday.”

Siyeon moves and mumbles nonsense. Yoohyeon touches her forehead.

“She’s burning, get me those cloths.” Jiu does as she’s told reluctantly. Yoohyeon drenches the cloths in the basin and wets Siyeon’s forehead and wrists.

“Just let her die, she’s asking for it.” Jiu shakes her head with frustration. “They’ll pay for her anyway.”

“The asshole said she would live.” She keeps trying to lower her fever. “And alive means more money.” 

Jiu is about to reply, but Yoohyeon raises a finger asking for silence. She puts her ear close to Siyeon’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” Jiu asks intrigued.

“Quiet!” Yoohyeon demands.

“Mmmin…” Siyeon mumbles.

“She’s saying something.” Yoohyeon makes a gesture to Jiu for her to approach.

“Minji…” Siyeon opens her eyes as much as the swelling allows her. “Hi.” She smiles when she sees her.

* * *

Handong wonders through the deck. There’s nothing she can do except to keep an eye on the crew while Sua recovers. She looked worse than she actually was, so within a couple of days she was already yelling. She doesn’t care about the pain.

“As soon as I get rid of this shit we’ll go get supplies.” She kicks the crutch when she sits.

Handong sits next to her, takes off her hat and fans herself with it. “We’ll need more than that.” 

 

The day of the frustrated riot didn’t end when Siyeon fell overboard. The crew went back to work, but the murmuring didn’t stop. Handong left Sua with the med, he was the one who gave her the cook’s name, so she trusted him enough to let him alone with the captain for a while.

She needed to make sure everything was in order. She took a walk and spied on the different conversations.

Some of them commented the fight, others talked about how hard was to clean blood from wood. When she was about to go back to check on Sua she heard a group chatting in a low voice. Handong hid behind a pile of boxes.

_ “We could’ve done something fucking cowards!” _ Said a crew-woman.

_ “Oh, like you did?” _

_ “Without help?” _

_ “Siyeon almost made it…” _

_ “We should honor her.” _

_ “We should’ve helped her, now she’s dead.” _

_ “Sua’s passed out, if we go now…” _

A shot in the head made her shut up. The ones left alive reacted violently and tried to attack Handong. She shot another one with her other pistol, leaving her badly hurt. Three more left to go.

She stabbed the one in her left side with the dagger, leaving her a moment to draw her sword. Her opponents did likewise.

They attacked at the same time, but she dodged them, taking advantage of the confusion she caused. She kicked hard the woman in the right, pushing her a few meters away, then hit swords with the other, exchanging lunges over and over.

The pushed woman came back and jumped onto her trying to hold her for the other to finish her, but in the last second she could avoid the attack and the woman ended up stabbed by her partner instead. Thanks to that, she could slit the last standing woman’s throat. Before leaving, she finished off the one who was still alive.

 

“You killed half of the crew.” Sua says with humor.

“I killed scum.” Handong smirks.

Sua puts a hand on her leg to show her approval. “We’ll say the sea reclaimed their bodies.” She says dramatically. “No, not their bodies. Their souls.”

“So poetic.” Handong says with sarcasm.

Sua chuckles. “I know you like it.”

“Not as much as you.” Handong approaches her, the captain is expecting a kiss. “Purple suits you.” And she gets up, holding a laugh at the sight of Sua’s frustration face.

“I have such a pretty face and that bitch fucked it up.” 

Siyeon. She can’t believe it ended like this, _even worse than when…_ _Nevermind._ She puts herself together. Too many emotions in such a short time, and there’s a lot of work to do. Also, she still has Handong. 

“She’s gone, and your face will be the same.” The younger woman looks at her with attention. “Maybe you’ll get a few scars, yeah, but that only makes it hotter.”

Sua sighs. “So true.”

* * *

They have locked themselves in the room next door, but Siyeon can hear the entire argument. To make sure she can’t escape, they’ve tied her feet to the bed and dressed her with what she guesses is one of the tall woman’s dresses. Her fever is gone, now it’s only the rest of the pain left. She asked for laudanum, but Minji refused.

Siyeon smiles with sadness. Minji. She hasn’t said that name in a long time, it sounds weird now, like she just made it up.

Suddenly the discussion ends. She heards a few steps, they’re coming in again.

“We’re taking you to the fort.” Jiu says with no emotion in her voice.

“It’s late, we’ll be discreet. Please, have in mind we will have to gag you.” Yoohyeon smiles politely.

Siyeon nods and smiles back with the same energy, not sure why. The unknown lady has this strange calming power.

 

It’s a long way to the fort, and they make her walk the entire path on her feet. The tall woman has helped her by letting her lean on her shoulder, but still, when they get there she’s exhausted. 

“You’re strong, I don’t know if I would’ve made it in your state.” Yoohyeon says in a confidential tone. Jiu is checking the cell were Siyeon will live until they decide her fate. It’s big, but dark. It was once destined to retain important prisoners. “Please, get some rest.” She points at the bed.

Siyeon sits on it pretending she isn’t dying for three days of sleep in a row. Yoohyeon waits, telling her with her head that she can lay down. Jiu contemplates the scene and rolls her eyes. The younger woman gives a little bottle to the pirate. “Just a little sip, it’s strong.”

Siyeon nods in silence. While she drinks, they chain her to the bed. After making sure everything is secured, the tall unknown woman leaves and Jiu is about to do the same. 

“How?” Siyeon wants to ask everything she has in mind, but her strengths always fail her. “I thought you would be dead by now, you disappeared like… like a ghost.”

Minji turns. “I’m not, but you…” Minji sits on a chair in front of her at a cautious distance. Yoohyeon notices Jiu is not following her and stays to watch the scene from the cell door.

“I must look like shit.”

Jiu looks at Siyeon’s stomach. “It’s worse than that.”

Siyeon moves to check and feels a sting. The stitches are popped out, she’s bleeding again. “Fuck.” She swears.

Yoohyeon runs to help. “Please, lay down.” The pirate is obedient. In another moment she would’ve made a bawdy joke about how a good looking lady is going down on her, but right now she just wants to live another day.

Jiu seizes the moment to approach Siyeon with her dagger out. The same dagger she had when she left their side. The same dagger Siyeon gave her.

She puts it on her neck, right on the mark Sua’s blade drew on her skin. Yoohyeon wants to intervene, but it would be useless, Jiu is too stubborn and speaking would only make it worse. She continues bandaging the injured area like nothing happens.

“Don’t fucking go near her.” Jiu whispers in her ear. “I know you.”

“I know you too.” Siyeon says in a low voice. Yoohyeon tries to hear, but they’re so close that their cheeks are touching, it’s hard to catch the words. Jiu presses the blade harder, on the limit to start cutting the skin. “Should’ve done it when you had the chance.” Siyeon looks at the blade, Jiu’s hand is trembling. “Do it now.”

“Just give me an excuse.” She says before putting back the dagger in its sheath.

Siyeon smirks. Not with happiness, but with sadness. It hurts more than a thousand stabs.

Seeing Minji again is something she had never imagined, she practically vanished. There were even rumors about her death. And worse, that she had made a deal with the authorities to hand them over. Siyeon never believed that theory since their den has never been found.  _ Damn Minji. _ She thinks. Meeting her now, in this moment…  _ This must be a joke. _

“Done.” Yoohyeon gets up, satisfied with her work. “It’s shitty, but you won’t die.”

“Good, let’s go.” Jiu says keeping her eyes on Siyeon.

Yoohyeon sends Siyeon a kind smile to say goodbye and leaves. Jiu follows her.

“Minji.” Siyeon calls her.

“Don’t call me that.” She replies with curtness.

 

Yoohyeon and Jiu sleep at the fort that night, it’s too late to go back and they rather be close to the prisoner. At this point they must be careful. The less people being aware of the situatuon, the better.

Jiu waits in silence. She knows Yoohyeon has thousands of questions, but she’s not ready to answer them, she’s never been.

“Minji…” The younger woman says. Jiu turns, fearing the worst. “Kim Minji.” She shivers when she hears her full name. “Sua’s missing second in command.” Yoohyeon looks at her, but her mind is not there. She shakes her head with disbelief.

“Yoohyeon, I…”

“Stop.” The younger woman interrupts. Unlike what she’s been pretending all day, she actually she’s devastated, confused and feels deceived. Yoohyeon has always been a good actress, and Jiu has known this moment was coming since Siyeon said her name. 

“I can explain.”

“Stop!” She yells. She’s not sure to know the woman she’s sharing her life with anymore.

“You told me you didn’t care about the past.” Jiu defends herself.

“I know what I said, but this… If I had known...” 

“What? You would’ve made me hang on the gallows? You would’ve got your reward.” Jiu goes in full self defense mode. “Maybe you should report both of us.”

“Don’t go there, you know I gave up everything for you.” Yoohyeon says hurt.

Jiu stays silent. Yes, she knows. She’s aware of how much she’s made Yoohyeon suffer. The younger woman was a naive upper class girl, Jiu just wanted to steal some jewels to leave as far as she could, but she made one mistake: falling in love with her. It was her fault she became so rough, even a murderer. She ruined her life and now she’s just about to make it worse. If they find out her identity, they will accuse her for accomplice.

“She could ruin everything.” Jiu says desperate with a blank stare. “If she speaks…” She shakes her head, the idea terrifies her. Everything they build up together could fall. “If she speaks they’ll come after me, and if we let her go…” She looks at the younger woman. “That’s even worse.”

Yoohyeon looks at her, but she’s not really there. She has so many things to think about... Jiu stays silent, she understands that the other woman needs time.

They get in bed without sharing a look. Both of them know they won’t sleep tonight. Neither the person who has heard every word of their conversation.

 

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. A Necessary Evil

_ Two years ago _

 

After three years running the place, this is the first time Yoohyeon has trouble making business. Luck has been smiling at her until now.

Jiu told her she shouldn’t promise at the first opportunity of a deal, but she is ambitious and the order was simple: tobacco. They have dealt with tobacco orders before, but the previous supplier died in a pirate attack. She thought finding another one would be an easy task, reality though, it’s pretty different. Worst thing is that the client is important, so taking back her promise isn’t an option.

Now she is involved in an unpleasant situation, trying to negotiate with a man of questionable reputation.

“I don’t make business with  _ ladies _ ”. The man says derogatively.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t know who I am?” Yoohyeon asks offeded.

The man despises her, but he doesn’t hesitate to undress her with his eyes. Yoohyeon is disgusted and stays on guard. He approaches her and whispers sexual insinuations in her ear. She smiles kindly, as always. He awaits for her reply with a nasty smile, nodding. Next thing he knows is that his testicles hurt like hell.

To finish the job, an unknown woman kicks him. He loses his balance and ends up in the water yelling an extensive variety of insults.

“Thank you.” Yoohyeon says while straightening her clothes.

“Please, you did all the work.” The woman smirks. She offers her hand. “Handong.”

They shake hands. Yoohyeon is intrigued, it’s the first time she has heard that name. Usually there are no new faces on the beach. That’s what she misses the most of her life before Jiu. Well, the only thing she actually misses. “Yoohyeon. Kim Yoohyeon.” She introduces herself.

“Oh… I know you.” The other woman looks interested.

“I can’t say the same thing.” Yoohyeon starts walking, letting Handong know that she can accompany her.

_ Subtle. _ Handong thinks. “I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation.”

Yoohyeon laughs. “If you want to call it that way…”

Handong smirks. “I know him well, he’s an ass. And his goods are shit.”

“Do you have anything better to offer?” Yoohyeon asks, knowing well what are the other woman intentions.

“If you’re interested…” Handong smirks and points at a ship.

Yoohyeon’s smile fades away. “That’s the Somnia. You’re with captain Sua…”

“I work with her.” Handong says like it isn’t a big deal.

Yoohyeon gets closer to the other woman, fearing that others may hear her. “She’s a pirate.”

“She’s more than that.” Yoohyeon can’t stop looking at the ship, visibly distracted. Handong looks at both sides. “Want to take a look?”

She can’t help it, she’s naturally curious. Getting on a famous pirate ship is tempting, but business always go first.“What about the tobacco?”

“I’ll show you what we have.” Handong smiles, she knows she’ll get what she wants.

* * *

Yoohyeon drops a bag on Jiu’s desk, distracting her from reading an old book.

“What’s this?” She asks, a little annoyed for the interruption.

“Open it.” Yoohyeon says with satisfaction.

Jiu does as told shaking her head with a half smile. She smells the content of the bag and looks at her partner. “This is tobacco.”

“It is.” The younger woman smiles.

“Where did you get it?” She asks worried.

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes. “You don’t trust me.”

“I do! It’s just…” She sighs. “It’s dangerous. I told you it’s better if we let it be. New opportunities will come.”

“If he talks shit about us it’s over, nobody would want to make business with us.” yoohyeon tries to convince her

“This client can open so many doors to us, Jiu.” Yoohyeon gets closer to her, frustrated.

“If this is from a pirate... I swear, Yoo… I…” 

Again with that argument. She’s been clearly upset since the Somnia docked at the port. She doesn’t even leave the tavern. Yoohyeon knows pirates aren’t allies you can easily trust, but buying some tobacco won’t hurt anybody and they’re basically queens in the island after all. “It’s not.” She lies.

“Then?” She keeps asking.

“She’s new here, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of her.”

“Spill.”

“Handong.” She says the name in a natural way. After all, the woman it’s not famous at all. She asked her before how she managed to get into Sua’s crew and the only answer she got was a simple  _ good luck _ .

“ _ How do I know you’re with her?” _ Yoohyeon said her cautiously.

“ _ If you find my corpse tomorrow, then you’ll know I had no permission to make business with you. _ ” Handong answered before laughing.

“Handong…” Jiu repeats the name, trying to remember. “I don’t know her.”

“I told you she’s new.”

“That only makes her more dangerous.”

Jiu is unbearable lately. The younger woman doesn’t understand how can she reject an opportunity like this. She picks up the bag again and hangs it on her belt.

“Give me that at least, it’s a free sample, right?” Jiu pouts.

“So you’re giving her an opportunity?” Yoohyeon places the bag again on the desk and picks it up when Jiu is about to take it.

“No.” She answers.

“Fuck you. Take it, it was a gift.” She throws it on the table and leaves slamming the door.

Jiu sighs once she’s gone, Yoohyeon will never understand and it’s better like this. The Somnia has been docked for a month now and it probably be gone soon. She knows it well, Sua is waiting for a good loot and there’s no better place to find information that in islands like theirs, outside the law. Even like this, it’s not safe. Anyone could warn the authorities, the risk is higher than the price, though, so only someone really desperate would do it.

She wishes she could just order her to leave, but Sua is a spiteful person and she couldn’t be capable of looking at Siyeon again. Jiu shakes her head. At this point she can’t be the same person she left behind. Sua’s influence is strong, and she probably will be full of rage, she rathers not die at Siyeon’s hands. Much less if that means putting Yoohyeon at risk.

Sometimes she doubts. Maybe leaving the crew wasn’t the right choice. Her life was easy and merry. It was dangerous, of course, but they drank everything they wanted, they had all types of fun and no one could stop them. Eventually Sua, her long time friend Bora changed. Before, every decision she made was previously consulted with her, even the most insignificant ones. Eventually, she became arrogant, too ambitious. She started to distrust the members of the crew, including her and Siyeon. She tried to talk some sense into her, open her eyes, but it didn’t work. Sua got offended, and after that night their relationship became colder. It was frustrating. Her role in the ship consisted on being invisible, Sua only wanted her to fight and have fun. Of every kind. And Minji was stupid enough to fall for it for a couple of years until she had enough. Sua slapped her to end a discussion. It wasn’t the first time she hit her, but it had always been friendly, they liked to show who was the strongest. That time was different, it was humiliating.

* * *

Handong enters the captain’s cabin. Sua’s laughing at a joke Siyeon just made. They’ve been out for two days and apparently in a good mood. Sua offers Handong a place to sit by her side.

Siyeon smirks, they’re obviously together. She understands their choice, a relationship means weakness, and weakness means vulnerability. Handong is pretty new in the crew, and most of them won’t like to know she has too many privileges.

“Any news?” Sua asks.

“Actually, yes.” Handong bites an apple. “We’ll get rid of that tobacco.” She says after swallowing.

Siyeon looks at her impressed. “Really?”

“Good, I was so tired of those boxes.” Sua says with relief. “Who’s the buyer?”

“Got to close the deal first, but do you know Kim Yoohyeon?” Handong takes another bite.

“Kim Yoohyeon…” Siyeon says trying to remember. “She’s like the queen of this place from what I’ve heard.”

“Oh, interesting…” Sua smirks, she likes what she hears.

“You don’t know the best part.” Siyeon raises her eyebrows, she loves a good gossip. “They say she has a lover.”

“Is that so?” Handong grins.

“Yeah, locals say they walk around together everyday.” Siyeon shrugs.

“Mina is locals now.” Sua laughs. “Are you fucking again?” She stares at Siyeon.

“That’s none of your business.” Siyeon asks Handong to give her an apple. “God, that’s the only thing you talk about.” She complains.

“I’m your captain, everything is my business.” Sua plays the offended.

Handong clears her throat. “She was alone when I met her.” Siyeon looks at her grateful. “But she indeed talked about a  _ business _ partner.”

“That’s how they’re called now.” Sua jokes.

“She’s a rich girl, stinks.” Siyeon laughs. “People like her think they can buy anything and anyone.”

“And they’re not wrong…” Handong finishes the apple.

“True.” Sua stretches. “Her lover must be a whore with an air of grandness.”

“That bitch lives better than any of us, trust me.” Handong says.

“When are you closing the deal, then?” Siyeon asks.

“Tomorrow, at the tavern.”

“Uuh… can I go?” Sua smiles mischievously. “I need a drink.”

“You’ll scare her.” Siyeon laughs.

“No, she just would want to fuck me. I have that effect on women.” She looks at Handong. She doesn’t even try to hide it.

“I have to agree with Siyeon this time.” Handong pats Sua’s leg.

“Also you promised.” Siyeon says a little more serious.

Sua sighs. “I know… It’s been a while since our last lesson.”

“I feel like I already forgot the sounds.” Siyeon says worried.

“Bullshit, you know how to talk, right?” Sua kicks her softly in the leg. “Let’s go, we have work to do.” She makes a gesture with her head, asking Siyeon to come with her. When she leaves she gets closer to Handong. “Do anything you need, I want that tobacco gone.” She smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “I was thinking on throwing it overboard.”

“And waist an opportunity to make money? You?” Handong laughs.

“Busted.” Sua grins and kisses her again.

* * *

Yoohyeon rubs her eyes, she hasn’t slept well. She spent half of the night trying to convince Jiu without success, and the other thinking of what to do. She has made her decision now, her partner is too blind and Yoohyeon doesn’t understand how she’s willing to lose such a good opportunity.

“Tired?” Handong asks.

“A little. One of those days, you know?” Yoohyeon smiles and stretches her neck slyly.

They’re sitting on a corner of the tavern, hiding behind a curtain so they have privacy. She could’ve told her to go upstairs, it’s far more quiet and there’s a big desk, but she thought a pirate wouldn’t like that. Too formal, although Handong has this elegant aura that Yoohyeon never thought someone like her could have. It makes her scarier in some way, but also appealing. She wants to know everything about her.

They drink until dusk, making the conversation more and more friendly. They got closer without noticing, Yoohyeon looks at the pirate straight on the eyes.

“I don’t usually mix business with pleasure.” She says laughing. The alcohol is doing its job.

“That’s not what I’ve heard…” Handong wasn’t planning on drinking that much, but Yoohyeon can be really persuasive.

The younger woman smirks, she knows about the rumors. They tried to hide their relationship at first, but it just made it more obvious. “People love to talk.”

The pirate laughs. “And sometimes they say truths.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Yoohyeon places her hand on Handong’s leg, too close to her crotch.

“May I know her?” Handong insists, ignoring her move.

“She’s not feeling well.” Yoohyeon lies. “But trust me, she would like the view.” She laughs, letting her head rest on Handong’s shoulder. “Fuck, I swear I’m a professional, but you’re so fun…”

“So… I guess she agrees with our deal.” Handong orders another drink.

“Absolutely. Cheers.” Yoohyeon starts a toast. “She loves deals. We have one too.”

“It’s been a pleasure, miss.” They clink the jars. “Also.” She drinks. “A deal? You?” The pirate is almost as drunk as the islander, but she knows how to conceal it.

“We like to have fun.” Yoohyeon smiles.

* * *

* * *

Yoohyeon remembers that hangover like it was yesterday. It’s been two years, but Handong eyes still pierce her conscience. The bed is empty, Jiu has get up early to check on the prisoner. She has so much to process that she’s relieved to be alone.

Handong. Siyeon must know her. What if she told her about that night? Jiu can’t know about what she did. It was hard enough to invent a good excuse, she doesn’t have to know about the deal. She’s so glad nothing serious happened between them. They even flirted for a couple of days before they left. 

Jiu’s smile comes to her mind. It was odd, seeing her smiling like that from pure joy. The day they got a new business opportunity her eyes were shining. She was so happy, that Yoohyeon didn’t consider telling her about Handong.

_ “See? No need to deal with that scum.” _ Jiu said.

Scum. Is that what she thinks she is? She has so much pain buried in her heart, Yoohyeon doesn’t know how many times she talked to Minji instead of Jiu. Her Jiu. Does she want to know Minji? What if she doesn’t like the woman behind the mask?

Yoohyeon takes a deep breath. The Somnia never returned, so time proved her right. There was no need to tell the truth. Sometimes you have to resort to a necessary evil and pray that it never comes back.

 

**END OF CHAPTER III**


	4. Takes One To Know One

Siyeon wakes up when the first ray of sunshine touches her face. There’s only one small window in the cell, but it’s strategically placed.

“Morning.” That’s Minji’s voice. It’s weird to hear her it again. It takes her back to better days, it hurts.

“You’re really here…” Siyeon says with a broken voice.

“Where is she?” Jiu says abruptly.

The younger woman laughs and it automatically hurts. She keeps forgetting her wounds. When she touches it, she notices something’s missing on her finger. “Where’s my stuff?”

“I make the questions!” Jiu gets up and kicks the bed. “And don’t move, it’s still healing.”

“I don’t know.” Siyeon retains a smile. Minji cares. That’s good, it means she’s not in danger for now.

“Huh?”

“I don’t know where she is. Where’s my stuff?” She insists.

“What happened?” Jiu ignores her.

“I fell overboard.” Siyeon smiles.

“And a fish stabbed you.” The older woman says, tired.

“A really angry fish.” She laughs again, and so the pain comes again. “Small and angry.”

Jiu rolls her eyes. “What happened?”

“Fuck, Minji, I don’t even know where I am… If it wasn’t for the pain I’d say I’m dead.”

“Fucking talk!!” Jiu loses her patience.

“I started a riot.” Siyeon is about to get hit, but Jiu stops right on time.

“What?” The older woman draws the chair closer to the bed and sits.

Siyeon smiles with sadness. “Well, I tried.” She tries to sit on bed, but she hasn’t enough strength yet and the other woman doesn’t move a muscle to help. “I should’ve done like you, I was too greedy.” Siyeon looks at her again. It’s been so long… How much? Eight years? Seven? Minji looks different. She even sounds different. “I wanted the Somnia.”

“And she stabbed you.”

Siyeon takes a few seconds to reply, remembering the fight. “She… Humiliated me.” The younger woman smiles.

Jiu observes every move her face makes, she recognizes that pain, but she can’t trust her just for that.

“Where’s my stuff?” Siyeon asks one more time.

Jiu sighs, she has to give her something if she wants to know more. “Your clothes? We burned them. Smelled gross.”

“Fuck you, no.” Siyeon closes her eyes, that damn pain again. “I had a ring.” It’s difficult to talk, she feels weaker by the minute.

Jiu laughs. “You drank too much seawater.” Siyeon stares in silence and the older woman shakes her head incapable to believe the whole situation. “If you had a ring…” She starts touching her arm scar unconsciously. Siyeon notices she’s looking at her tattoo. “It’s gone.”

“What have you done with yours?” She points at the scar with her head.

“Tried ripping it off…” Jiu shrugs.

“A mess…”

_ A big one. _ Jiu thinks. She tried cutting and burning her skin, and yet a black blur remained. She should’ve seen it coming. You can’t run away from the past, much less erase it. And if she hadn’t enough proof with the tattoo, here is Siyeon to remind her.

“You can free me, you know?” Siyeon moves her foot to draw the other woman’s attention.

Jiu smiles and raises her eyebrows. “I know, but I won’t.”

“Minji!” Siyeon says frustrated.

“Don’t call me that.” She replies in a serious tone. “It’s Jiu.”

“Jiu.” Siyeon repeats calmly. “Free me. I’m fucking wounded, let me move my feet at least.”

“You’ll have to earn it.” Jiu gets up and stretches.

“How?” Siyeon groans with frustration.

“If you’re here to fuck me up I will rip your guts.”

The older woman smiles kindly. She learned that from Yoohyeon. It usually works, but she’s talking to Siyeon.

“Been there, done that. Still recovering, you see?” She says with sarcasm.

Jiu looks irritated. “I haven’t missed you a bit.”

“I noticed.”

There’s tension between them. Both want to ask all kind of questions. They need to know how they’ve been, what happened during these years, but they don’t say a word. They stare at each other in silence in a quiet competition until Dami breaks in. She clears her throat.

“Miss…” She looks nervous.

“Yes? Talk.” Jiu says, upset for the interruption.

Dami looks at the pirate, who waves at her with a smile.

“Talk.” Jiu orders louder.

“Some men want to see you.”

She has forgot about her actual responsibilities. Jiu curses and approaches Dami. “Don’t let anyone in.”

The other woman nods and waits until Jiu is gone to close the door. She stays in with the prisoner. She doesn’t know how to act after what she heard last night. Jiu hasn’t noticed how nervous she is, that’s good. She’s probably too busy with the Siyeon issue.

“Hi.” Siyeon says, taking her out of the daydream.

Dami stays silent.

“Have you seen a ring?” She shows her hand.

“What?” Dami looks at her confused.

“I had a ring.” Siyeon opens her eyes in an exaggerated way, waiting for an answer.

“ I don't remember seeing any ring when we found you.”  _ Shit, I shouldn’t be talking to her, what am I doing? _ Dami thinks.

Siyeon sighs, frustrated. She tries to turn in bed, but the wounds and the chains prevent her from it. She sighs louder and looks at the other woman with intensity. “If I tell you how it looks like, would you look for it?”

Dami laughs. “What?”

“I have gold, jewels… I can pay you.” The pirate raises her eyebrows.

“Sure…” Dami points at the chains.

“I’ll pay you once they free me.” She says with a serious face.

Dami walks towards her and crouches to look at her in the eyes. Siyeon smiles, thinking she’s finally convinced her.

“Shut up.” Dami says before knocking her out with the handle of her dagger.

She holds the pirate’s head so she doesn’t bleed on the pillow. She almost feels sorry for her, she looks so vulnerable.

Seizing the moment, she takes a look at her hands. She wasn’t lying, there’s a mark on her skin with the shape of a ring. Someone must have stolen it, and they can’t have gone too far. What if…? Thieves love to show off their new acquisitions.  _ Fuck.  _ She thinks.  _ I should’ve let her tell me how it looks like. _

* * *

Sua doesn’t need the crutch anymore, but she still limps. Now she can open her eyes completely, but the wounds and bruises on her face are pretty visible. Handong would have rathered rest for another week at least, but they’re lacking of supplies and human resources. 

When she steps on the beach her legs tremble, she’s been so close to never do it again that she just wants to kiss the sand.

First, they try to buy basic supplies, but all the merchants refuse to sell, no matter the gold they offer. Only one person has enough power in that island to spread fear like that. They leave the crew on the ship to head to the tavern, just Handong and her.

The place is loud, even if it’s early. The different groups observe every move they make, fearing trouble. They know who she is.

“Hello.” Sua says with a charming smile.

The waitress can’t help but look at her bruised face. “Please, I don’t want trouble.”

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

The waitress nods.

Handong observes the scene while listening to the different conversations that take place around them. Sometimes that’s how she gets the most valuable information, but she’s not lucky this time. She sighs and orders a drink.

Sua gets closer to the girl, she doesn’t want to be heard. “I want to see Mina.”

The girl’s face changes, it must be serious business, nobody asks for her unless it is. She nods in silence and asks her to wait with her hand. Sua nods and winks at her.

They don’t have time to get bored, the waitress returns in a short time, clearly worried.

“She says go upstairs.” She speaks shyly, with fear. Sua and Handong start walking. “Alone.”

Handong looks at Sua, looking for her approval. She nods. “Stay here, see if someone’s looking for a new captain.”

“You sure? She was close to…” Handong whispers.

“Stay here.” Sua says with confidence.

Handong nods, still not convinced. “Fine…” She puts a hand on the sword, ready to fight in case the thing gets ugly.

* * *

She’s not happy to see her. Mina is sitting on her big chair, feet on the table. She plays with a coin rolling it between her fingers. Everything screams money in that room.

“Sit.” She orders.

Sua does as she’s told with a smirk. She takes off her hat and places it on the table.

“Nice face.” Mina fakes a smile.

“Thanks, yours is always a pleasure to my eyes.” 

“Know what? You’re lucky, I’m leaving tomorrow. So spit it out, what do you want?”

“Can’t I just visit a friend?” Sua says pouting.

“We’re not friends.” She analyzes every visible wound Sua has. “Where’s Siyeon?” Mina asks, placing the coin on the table. She doesn’t take her eyes off the pirate.

Sua sighs, faking sadness. “That’s one of the reasons I’m here.” Mina changes her facial expression, worried. “We lost a big part of the crew. A storm.” She shakes her head. “I told her, it was too risky.”

Mina feels a knot growing in her stomach. “The storm beat you up?”

“We boarded a merchant ship before everything happened. A Spanish one. Big loot.” Sua smiles remembering it. “They fought hard, we lost people there. Too many.” She looks at Mina right in the eyes. “So the few left were too weak. We were all so bloody tired… The storm was too much. You used to be like us, you know how it is.”

“Sua. Where’s Siyeon?” Mina insists, fearing the worst.

“She fell overboard.” Sua says bluntly.

The merchant takes a deep breath, processing the information. “What do you want, then?” She says staring into space.

“Nobody wants to sell us supplies. Not even water.”

“So?”

“So? You’re the only woman in this island that can give that order. Why are you doing this?” Sua hits the table with rage.

“You know the rumors. Your crew wasn’t happy with you.”

“It was a storm. Go to the Somnia, ask anyone.”

“These rumors are old, Bora.” The pirate feels a heating rage growing in her body. Hearing her real name always makes her nervous. She sticks a knife on the table and bends on her sit to be closer to the other woman. “Touch me and you won’t live another day.” Mina smiles, but her eyes are threatening her just as much as the words coming out of her mouth.

“Who’s your source?” Sua asks impatiently.

Mina raises her eyebrows, like it’s obvious.

“Siyeon…” Sua shakes her head, smiling with incredulity. “Fucking bitch.”

“Now leave, I’m busy.”

“You will pay for this.” Sua puts on her hat again.

“And you should thank me I didn’t make you hang as soon as you stepped on the beach.”

Sua takes the knife back, expecting the other woman to show some fear and getting nothing. It makes her even angrier.

 

Mina waits patiently. She looks through the window, Sua and her partner are leaving, but they won’t give up so easily. She sighs and sits again. The merchant opens a drawer and takes out a letter. The calligraphy is clumsy and it’s full of typos, but it’s written with determination.

 

_ “My dear frend _

 

_ This is the first leter i write an probably the last. Everyting is goin acordin to the plan. They kild Dana. Plees be carful. If i dont com bak alive now i alweis apretiatet yur frendship.  _

 

_ If i dai. End her. _

 

_ Alweis loyal: _

 

_ Siyeon.” _

* * *

"The hell are you doing?" Gahyeon asks annoyed.

Dami has been acting weird since she left the fortress. Gahyeon tries to talk to her, but she keeps getting distracted looking at every stranger she sees.

“I think I lost something, maybe someone stole it.” Dami replies turning her head. 

“You think? What did you smoke this time?” Gahyeon suddenly stops walking. “No, mushrooms. You’re seeing little people again.” She laughs.

“No, I only see you.”

Dami smiles without looking at her partner, something else catches her attention. There’re two men exchanging a bag, probably full of coins. She approaches them with decision.

“What are you up to?” She asks with authority.

“None of your business.” The buyer pushes her effortlessly. 

Gahyeon rolls her eyes.  _ Here we go… _ She thinks. “Hey, don’t you fucking touch her!” She defends her partner punching the man in the balls, making him fall on his knees.

The seller doesn’t want to get involved in the fight, he knows who they are. Nobody want to mess with them, and the ones who dare end up bad. He already has his money, so he leaves and doesn’t bother to check if the buyer is fine.

“Coward…” Gahyeon whispers. She kicks the man again, who yells in pain.

Dami search through his clothes and looks at his fingers. No sign of a ring. “It’s been a pleasure.” She says before spitting on him. “Let’s go.” Gahyeon looks at her and shakes her head. “What?”

The younger woman jumps over the man and continue the walk they interrupted. “The fuck was that?” She asks once they’re far enough of their victim.

“You punched him, not me.” Dami replies offended.

“Oh, you’re welcome. Next time I’ll let them kick your ass.” Gahyeon pushes her gently.

“I was doing fine by myself.” Dami smirks.

“Sure.” The younger woman wipes the sweat on her forehead. The sun is up, her body’s asking for a drink.

 

They kick a group of drunk men out their favorite table and order. They get free food as a thank you. They were going to stay just for an hour, but plans change. They’ll say they’ve been working on the mole issue as they always do.

Dami tries to figure out the possible identity sometimes, but she can’t think of any name. Of course Jiu and Yoohyeon have enemies, but nobody so powerful to break their business like this, much less without being discovered.

“Worst thing I’ve ever drunk.” Dami says disgusted. “I don’t even know what it is.”

“Rum with beer and blackstrap.” Gahyeon shrugs.

“Awful.”

“You’ve drunk already three glasses of that shit.” Gahyeon laughs, a little affected by the alcohol.

Gahyeon takes the last sip. “Now.” She grabs Dami’s glass. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” She drinks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She lies terribly.

“Did she said anything?” Gahyeon gets closer to her and whispers. “The pirate.”

“She…” It’s useless, she’s a terrible liar when it comes to Gahyeon and she needs to share her worries with someone anyway. “She’s not the only pirate here.” She whispers.

The younger woman laughs loudly. “Of course she’s not, this place is full of them!”

“Sssshhhhh!!!!” She puts her hand over her mouth. “That’s not what I meant!”

Gahyeon licks her hand to get rid of her since her hands are too busy holding the glasses, one of them completely empty. Dami cleans it on her pants. “Explain.”

“You said Jiu was just a slave. That’s not true.”

“She was, I was with Yoohyeon when she bought her!” She replies outraged.

“Ssh!” Dami gets closer. “She fights too well, we’ve talked about this before.”

“You’re saying… She’s a pirate?” Gahyeon frowns.

Dami slams the table with a smile and nods satisfied. “Kim Minji.” She whispers in her ear.

Gahyeon drunkenness goes away just by hearing that name.

* * *

Handong yawns, the sun always makes her sleepy when is high, and the path back to the Somnia is longer than she remembers. Maybe because of the heat.

“Where’s everybody?” She murmurs once they’re close enough to see.

“I don’t like this.” Sua keeps walking until she sees the first bloody steps over the ground. She draws the sword and gets on the ship. Handong follows her at a safe distance.

Silence. The ship is in complete silence. Everyone is dead, the bodies lay on the floor but there’s no sign of the attackers.

Suddenly a shot. Handong screams in pain, her arm is bleeding. She looks around just to get her face hit by the handle of a sword. Sua runs and jumps onto the attacker, a young woman who ends up on the floor stabbed multiple times in the chest.

Handong gets up quickly. Her face is burning, but she has no time to complain. She slashes the stomach of another woman who was about to grab Sua, while the captain crosses swords with a man. She looks around just to confirm they’re surrounded by two men and three woman. They can fight, but won’t resist much longer if reinforcements are coming.

Sua cuts the hand of the man. The pain distracts him and the pirate slashes his throat. Two women rush over her taking advantage of the blood that just entered into her eyes. Handong shots one of them in the leg, but the man left alive grabs her and surrounds her neck with his arm, squeezing it in a lethal hug. She has lost her sword, so she tries to call her captain for help, but it’s useless, she’s even at a worse position. 

Sua has fell, and has lost her weapon too. The attacker laughs, grabs her by the boot and drags her towards her. The pirate tries to draw her dagger, but the woman is faster and kicks it out of her hand. She’s tired. So tired. She hasn’t recover from the other fight yet and she’s getting beaten up again. The woman raises the sword. Sua can’t move, her body hurts too much.  _ This is it. _ Handong thinks as she kicks the man, using all of her remaining forces.

* * *

“Sweet dreams?”

A sweet voice wakes Siyeon up.

“I… think?” She says confused, opening her eyes. The voice belongs to the tall woman.

“I brought you food, you must be hungry.” She shows a tray full of bread and fruit.

The pirate doesn’t need to answer, her stomach does it for her.

“Good, this means you’re feeling better.” Yoohyeon says satisfied.

The tall woman helps Siyeon sit on the bed. She feels better indeed, her body doesn’t hurt so much.

“You slept for almost a full day.”

“My head...” Siyeon says a little dizzy.

“You’ve been lying for a long time, take it easy.” She puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Minji… Jiu.” She corrects herself. “Where...?”

“She’s busy, but I’ll take care of you.” She answers before she can finish the question.

They’re alone, this could be a good opportunity to gather information.

“Siyeon.” She offers a handshake that the other woman accepts retaining a smile, she’s having fun. “But I guess you already know who I am.”

Yoohyeon giggles. “I do. You’re quite famous.”

“Nice to hear.” Siyeon smirks. She has always been a braggart. More discreet than Sua of course, but always feels good to know hard work is rewarded with recognition and a price on her head. “May I know your name?” She opens her eyes expecting an answer.

“You’re not in a good position to make questions, don’t you think?” Yoohyeon points at the chains.

_ Minji has given her directions, this won’t be easy. _ Siyeon looks at the window. “It’s sunny outside.”

“Yeah, yesterday too. Eat.” She orders.

“Yes ma’am.” She takes a bite on the bread. It’s not recent, but she can’t expect anything better and the fruit looks edible.

“Kim Yoohyeon.” The tall woman says.

Siyeon stops eating, swallowing a half chewed piece of apple. She knows that name. She knows where she is.

 

**END OF CHAPTER IV**


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may contain traces of nsfw

The water falling over her head is so cold she wakes up abruptly. She hears the bucket hitting the ground before she opens her eyes.

“I think she needs another one.” A woman says, clearly having fun.

“Wait, no.” Another one replies.

Handong feels a presence approaching, her eyes take their time to focus. Her first instinct is look for Sua, but the woman is too close. It feels unreal, for a moment she thinks she’s dead. At least that what should’ve happened after she fell on the deck.  _ Wait. _ She remembers.  _ That shot. _

“Morning.” The woman smiles widely.

“Who...?” Handong asks confused. She tries to move, but she’s tied to a chair.

“Your friend warned us about you, don’t take it personally.” She points at the rope with her eyes.

Friend. Sua is alive. Once again, she tries to find her. This time she doesn’t hide her intentions. Their eyes meet soon.  Sua runs to her, knife at hand.  _ The fuck? _ They’re letting her have a weapon? She’s confused. Are these women allies? And how many are  there? Handong can count at least six, but her head isn’t working properly yet. Sua cuts the ropes smiling with excitement, relieved to see her breathing. “I’ll explain  later.” She whispers next to her ear. “Now we need to keep sailing.”

“Sailing? Where are we?” She asks confused, looking around. She notices that they’re indeed moving.

“We need to go somewhere first.”

“First?”

Handong gets up too quickly, her head can’t handle it. She feels dizzy, but she relies on Sua’s shoulder to hide her weakness in front of the unknown women.

“What’s this?” She whispers.

“I bet you’re a little confused.” The one who seems to be the leader speaks loudly to catch her attention. “Sua and I have become friends.” She grins. “My name is Sunmi and you owe me your life.” She offers a handshake.

Handong looks at the hand, but she doesn’t move a finger. Instead, she starts a staring contest. Sunmi gives up and takes back her offer, but she doesn’t look offended, quite the opposite. She turns to talk to her crew. “I like her.”

“Good, we can have a party now.” Says one of the women, clearly upset.

“C’mon, Seungyeon!” She turns again to the pirates. “She’s no fun.” Sunmi says in confidence.

“I heard you!” Says the alluded. Sunmi laughs. “Shithead!”

“Let me introduce you.” Sunmi points at the woman in the left. “That’s Hani, don’t make her mad.” The woman smirks and winks. Sunmi continues pointing at each woman she names. “Hyejin.”

“Hwasa” The woman corrects her.

“Yes, yes, sure.” Sunmi waves her hand. “You already know lovely Seungyeon, and this cutie is Chungha” Sunmi blows a kiss and the other woman does the same. Handong observes the situation like she’s in a dream. “And here are the two Sooyoungs. We call them Yves and Joy.”

“Hi.” Joy says with a smile.

“Nice crew.” Sua smiles. Handong looks at her, still unable to process the situation. “May I have a word with my partner?” She asks gently.

“Sure, go ahead.” Sunmi makes a gesture with the hand, allowing them going to the captain’s cabin. After all, they’re superior in number, there’s no way they could win against them in a fight. Much less in their condition.

 

Sua locks the door, she doesn’t want to be interrupted. When she’s done with every single latch she throws herself into Handong’s arms and starts kissing her in every possible spot. “I thought I lost you.”

She says almost out of breath. She caresses her face and kisses her softly on the lips. Handong kisses her back for a few seconds, but she stops her. “What’s going on?” She asks, tempted by her captain.

Their lips are almost touching and Sua can’t help but kiss her again quickly before she starts talking.

“They saved us. They killed the big guy before you suffocated, I was too weak…”

“Who are they?” Handong interrupts, catching the older woman’s hand that was trying to touch her face. She wants her focused.

“Mercenaries. Hired by Mina.” She says knowing what will be her partner’s reaction. She puts her hand over her lips before she can say anything. “The other one’s were too.” She retires the hand slowly.

“And… they killed their… mates?” She asks confused.

“They’re smart, they know who we are.” Sua fixes Handong’s shirt. “They know we’re better off alive. We’re useful.”

“The gold.” Handong affirms.

Sua nods. “They offered me a deal.”

“No-” The captain covers her mouth.

“Stop. Let me talk.” She uncovers it again, making sure she won’t be interrupted. The other woman nods, resigned. “I made a counteroffer. We need a new crew after all…”

“So? They already betrayed Mina, why wouldn’t they do the same to us?”

“We have no choice, Dong. We were already dead. Mina thinks we’re dead.”

“They told her so?”

“I only have Sunmi’s word but… It’s all we have.”

Handong shakes her head with disconformity. “I don’t like this.”

“You think I do?” Sua is frustrated, the idea has been weighing heavily on her mind while Handong was unconscious. She wants to live another day, and Sunmi seems more interested in stability than easy money. She’s smart, getting all the gold would make them an easy target.

Handong sighs. “What’s the counteroffer?”

Sua smiles with relief, Handong has always been willing to listen what she has to say. Unlike others, she respects her captain. “We share part of our gold, they join our crew for the time they need.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Sua shrugs.

“What did she say? You’d still be captain?”

“She’s interested, but I said I needed to discuss with you first. And yes, they don’t know shit about ships.” She laughs at her bad pun.

“Too easy.” Handong frowns. This is so not Sua… she always mistrusts new people. “What’s the catch?”

“They want to kill Mina.”

Handong takes a few seconds to realize she understood well. “That makes no sense. Why they didn’t just kill her there? And shit, Bora, where the hell are we going?” She always gets mad when she doesn’t have all the information.

“Because they want to be discreet! And! We’re going to rescue a friend of theirs.”

“You’re out of your mind… Too many hits on your head.” She taps with her finger on Sua’s forehead.

“We have no choice, Dong! If we say no, we die. If we say yes, we  _ may  _ die. I like option two.”

“I should’ve jumped with Siyeon…” Handong sighs and rubs her eyes. Sua hits her, offended by her words.

“They know where Mina is, once we’re done rescuing their friend we’ll go after her.

Handong rolls her eyes and sighs. “This isn’t going to end well, you know that right?”

“What are the odds? We’re still alive, aren't we? Maybe it’s not our time yet.” She caresses Handong’s face, biting her lip while she smiles at the possibility of getting revenge on Mina.

* * *

Yoobin throws the first pebble into Siyeon’s cell. Gahyeon is next to her, watching in case anyone comes. She throws another one.

“Hey!” They hear from the cell.

“You!” Yoobin says, avoiding to pronounce her name. “Prisoner!”

Siyeon looks up, massaging the little wound the pebble made on her head. She recognizes Yoobin. The pirate gets up, it doesn’t hurt so much as the previous days. She goes as far as the chains allow her, tripping over the dress she’s wearing. “Fuck. What do you want?” She asks annoyed, trying to get closer to the window.

“That ring you mentioned. What does it look like?” Yoobin asks her point blank.

“Oh…” Siyeon smirks mischievously. “You’re interested.” She pulls one last time the chains, reaching the maximum length. Now she can almost touch the bars of the window. “Why don’t you come inside so we can speak in peace?”

Yoobin grins. “Jiu and Yoohyeon have ordered that no one except them can open that door.”

“I wonder why…” Siyeon says with irony.

It can’t be a coincidence. She stopped receiving visits after her friendly talk with Yoohyeon, each day feels like a month. If only she could get out of that cell…

“The ring.” Yoobin insists.

“Sure. Get me out of here.” Siyeon says while looking at her nails. She finds a broken one and bites it.

“That’s not what you said in the first place.” Yoobin gets serious.

The pirate doesn’t raise her look. “I changed my mind. I’m bored.”

“I’ll get you some pants.” The younger woman can almost read her mind, the pirate doesn’t stop pulling up the dress in discomfort.

Siyeon looks interested. “But they’d know you’ve been here. What’s the difference? At least fuck it up good.”

Yoobin throws her another pebble.

“I swear... if I ever get out of here I’ll kill you.” Siyeon says angry and frustrated at the same time.

Gahyeon rolls her eyes. The ring idea was ridiculous in the first place, but it’s now been more than a week since her partner told her about it. The jewel must be far gone. She feels the urge to intervene and grabs Yoobin’s arm to draw her attention. “I have an idea.”

* * *

The camp is secured by almost thirty guards, they’re just eight and too tired to attack head on. The two Sooyoungs stayed guarding the ship, Sunmi doesn’t trust them enough to leave them alone and she needs the backup. They anchored the Somnia on the other side of the island. Luckily for them it’s a small one, so they’ve only walked during half of the day. Now they have to wait until the sun goes down, until the camp is more vulnerable.

Sunmi goes over the plan again. Hani will throw a knife at the front guard once she kills the one in the high position. The Seungyeon goes for the other two next to him, leaving space  for Hwasa, Sunmi and the two pirates to go in. Chungha will stay behind covering their backs. Their friend should be in the main tent, guarded by three men. She must be dangerous, so the price on her head must be high. No doubt that’s why there’s so much security around her. Sua is intrigued.

“It’s time.” Sunmi says a couple of hours later.

Sua stands up with Handong’s help. These hours she’s spent sitting between rocks and roots haven't been good for her bruises. After this, she deserves a long vacation. But duty comes first, they have to go after Mina.

Sunmi gives Hani the sign to start. Everything goes exactly as planned, she’s a good assassin. Two seconds later, Seungyeon has already done her job. It’s their turn.

Sunmi kills the first, she slits his throat giving him a quick and silent death. Sua crouches to caught the guard at the left of the tent by surprise, Handong makes the same move with the one in the right. They kill them at the same time and the one in the center has no time to react, Sunmi finishes him.

“The others are sleeping, I sent the girls outside.” Chungha whispers behind them. She’s cleaning blood from her blade, which proves that she’s not only been a spectator. Sunmi nods with pride. Then she lets them know it’s time to go in with a move of her hand. Handong holds the fabric of the tent while Sua and Sunmi go in, she stays outside with Chungha.

“I’ve hidden the corpses in case someone wakes up, but we’ve killed most of them. We could manage them.” Says the woman. “You fight well.”

“Thanks.” Handong replies briefly.

“So many guards, all of them useless…” Chungha giggles.

Handong looks around in silence. The camp is lit by a couple of torches, there were more, but chungha has extinguished the rest so they can go unnoticed on their way out.

Inside the tent, Sua holds a torch for Sunmi. She’s unlocking the padlock of a tough cage, where a woman waits (awaits is more like, looking forward to something) bounded with her eyes covered. The bars are rusty, she bets she could break them with a kick. A shame it could wake the whole camp.

“Almost there…” Sunmi says to herself.  _ Crack. _ “Ah!” She smiles.

Sua helps her getting rid of the chains around the door and as soon as she can, goes inside the cage.

“Sunmi? Get this off me.” The woman says.

Sunmi removes the blindfold. Since it’s dark, it doesn’t take much time for the woman to open her eyes completely. Sua can’t see her properly, she tries to get closer, but Sunmi’s body prevents her from seeing anything.

“Here, drink.” Sunmi takes out a small flask, the other woman drinks it in one swallow. She’s thirsty, her lips are chapped. “Better?”

The woman nods. “Pretty much.” She answers with a husky voice. A voice the pirate has heard before. “Who’s that?” She notices her presence. Sunmi finishes cutting the ropes and moves aside. Sua crouches, illuminating their faces as much as she can. The woman blinks, trying to focus. “Bora?”

Sua smiles, happy to see a familiar face. “Hi, Jihyo…”

* * *

Gahyeon’s proposition worked for both Yoobin and Siyeon. She wasn’t that lucky with Yoohyeon and Jiu, the first seemed interested in the idea, but Jiu refused. They need help with the missing goods issue, and Siyeon has fame for being a good tracker. She’s one of the reasons why captain Sua was fearsome even on land. Gahyeon wonders how will she do from now on, nobody has heard from her for weeks.

“You think she’ll convince her?” Yoobin asks.

“Maybe. I’m optimistic about this.”

“Right? Jiu wasn’t too grumpy.”

“Jiu.” Gahyeon giggles. “Now I  understand a lot of things…”

“Yeah, everything makes sense. Specially the fighting.” Yoobin checks the clothes she has in her hand. They told them about Siyeon’s desire to have some pants. Jiu refused as always, but Yoohyeon insisted on giving her new clothes. They kicked them out to discuss it, but Yoobin could hear a bit of the conversation.

“ _ She hasn’t bathed since she arrived, remember? You’ll have to burn those.”  _ Jiu said.

“ _ Well, I insisted on treating her like a human but someone thought otherwise.”  _ Yoohyeon said, she sounded calm.  _ “Know what? I’ll tell them to take these pants…”  _ She opened a drawer. “ _ This shirt… and…” _ She closed it. “ _ To prepare a bathtub.” _

_ “I ordered no one except us can go inside her cell.”  _ Jiu said serious.

“ _ Don’t worry, I’ll do the dirty work.”  _ Yoohyeon grinned.

When she opened the door to receive them again, Jiu had an ironic smile on her face. Yoohyeon gave her the clothes and the rest of the commands, and she acted as if she hadn't heard a word before.

“Do we have to get the bathtub ready?” Gahyeon asks, disgusted at the simple thought.

“No, Yoohyeon said she will come when the time comes.” Yoobin sighs tired. They’ve been walking all day.

“So we just give her the clothes?” Gahyeon says irritated. She’s not meant  for these kinds of tasks, but she can’t complain. She had it coming for suggesting to hire Siyeon.

“No, we wait for Yoohyeon.” Yoobin stretches her neck.

“I’m getting tired of this shit.” The younger woman groans frustrated.

Yoobin yawns. “Me too, but what choice do we have?” 

“Give me some time, I’ll think of something.” Gahyeon smirks, it’s not the first time she suggested a plan B.

“Easy to say when you have money. How do you save so much? We do the same thing.” Yoobin frowns.

“I don’t spend it.” She shrugs.

“Bullshit, you’re working behind their backs, aren’t you?”

“You have no proof.” Gahyeon smile is challenging her.

“You wake up too early. The docks?”

Gahyeon smirks, letting her know she guessed right.

“I thought you didn’t like it.” Yoobin raises her eyebrows. “Plus, it’s dangerous. That’s where most of our people are dying.”

“I can take care of myself.” Gahyeon replies, offended.

“I know! But still, it’s dangerous.” Yoobin insists, shaking her head. Gahyeon can be too stubborn.

“It’s also a good opportunity to investigate, the mole must spend a lot of time there.” The younger woman says with conviction.

“If you put it that way…” Her partner is right. She even starts considering doing the same thing. Gahyeon seems to read her mind.

“I could get you in. It’s only a couple of hours keeping an eye on the goods, the merchants pay well.”

“Actually, I’m surprised they still commerce here knowing about the murders…”

“It’s a strategic point, and they don’t care about them. Just the goods.”

“Yeah but hiring isn’t expensive?”

“They get paid shit. One box of tobacco can cover plenty of workers. Imagine.” Gahyeon looks ahead, they’re almost there. She can’t wait to take off her boots for a while. “Also, I have no confirmation, but most of them are slaves.”

“Shit…” Yoobin hates to think about it, they’re lucky to be free. Everytime Gahyeon complains about Jiu, she reminds her they could be working for someone worse. Now she can’t stop thinking that they’re working for a former pirate. And not just any pirate, but Kim Minji in the flesh. Yoobin wonders if she ever traded with slaves, getting the chills just thinking about it. Jiu has always been good to her, she’s always treated her with respect, as an equal. The type of kindness a pirate can’t have. “Remember when we met?”

“Sure, why?” Gahyeon is confused by the change of subject.

“That was the first time I saw Jiu too.”

“What’s your point?”

“Her face changed when I mentioned I was captured by pirates.”

Gahyeon looks  her in the eyes, like she could get inside her head. She remembers. “Yeah… I guess it makes sense.”

“Is she good to me because she feels sorry?” Yoobin says, almost offended. She’s been fooled for years.

“Maybe she really wants to fuck you.” Gahyeon jokes.

“Shut up, I’m serious. I don’t like to be treated like that.”

“That’s why you have me…” Gahyeon laughs. “Keep walking, it’s too hot.”

They arrive at the fortress soon. Yoobin places the clothes on a stool and sits on a  bench nearby. There’s nothing else they can do until Yoohyeon comes.

* * *

Jiu locks the door, she doesn’t want to be interrupted. She hasn’t had a quiet minute alone with her partner since they found Siyeon. Yoohyeon has been avoiding her, she’s hiding something and she wants to know what it is.

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon says when she hears the latch. “I have to go.” She makes a gesture with her hand, asking her to open the door again.

“Siyeon can wait.” Jiu says with no emotion.

“Have you changed your mind? I still think hiring her isn’t a bad idea.”

“No.” Jiu approaches her, biting her lip, trying to find the perfect words to start the conversation.

“She could help, and it’s a good test to prove if she’s-”

Jiu holds her hand and squeezes it softly. “Stop.” Finally, she has her attention. “Siyeon knows who you are.”

“Yes, I told her. I don’t see the problem.”

“The  _ problem _ is…” A knot appears in her throat, it’s not easy to put her feelings into words, much less when they hurt so much. “I know you both.” She swallows. “I know how you move, how you think…” She looks at Yoohyeon in the eyes. “How you lie.”

Yoohyeon looks away and sighs. Jiu stands the gaze, waiting for an answer that doesn’t come.

“I’d like to leave, please. Gahyeon and Yoobin are waiting for me.” Her jaw is tense and her mouth is dry. She wets her lips and bites them.

“I bet they’ll find entertainment.” Jiu gets closer and kisses her hand. “I just want answers, Yoo.” She tries to lighten the mood. “You’ve been too distant. This is not you.” There’s pain in her eyes, desperation even.

Yoohyeon’s stomach turns upside down. She can’t stand being bad with Jiu, she’s the only person that has made her feel free and complete. The mere thought of losing her… No, she can’t think about it.

“Yoo…” Jiu insists, caressing her face.

Yoohyeon takes her hand and pulls it away in an abrupt movement, but keeps it held. “Do you trust me?” 

“I do, but…” Jiu says frustrated.

Yoohyeon doesn’t let her talk. She puts her hands behind her head, drawing her in for a kiss. Jiu tries to resist, but Yoohyeon is too much. She can’t help but fall into her spell. They’ve missed each other, even if they’ve been together all these days. Jiu drags her closer, taking her by the hips. Now their bodies are touching, their hands are moving, desperate to feel. Jiu stops before it's too late.

“Just tell me.” She tries to catch her breath, but before she can Yoohyeon kisses her again, proving that she has no intention to talk tonight. “Yoo, please.” The other woman keeps doing her thing, kissing her neck. High, soft, slow… Even biting. Jiu swallows, getting the signs of her body asking for more. “Stop!” She pulls her away, avoiding the temptation as much as she can.

Yoohyeon awaits, her look is a mix between thirst and fear.

“What are you doing?” Jiu says, once again trying to breath properly. 

“Trying to distract you.” Yoohyeon gives an honest answer, she can’t fool her, why pretend. “Also… I miss you.” Her look goes straight to her body. She approaches her again to take her hand and put it around her neck, making a little pressure. When she removes hers, Jiu’s is still there. They stare at each other in silence, breathing deeply. Something changes. Jiu’s gaze is more intense, she knows what she wants and how to get it. Step by step, she makes her step back until she bumps against the wall. She chokes her partner softly, enough to make the other woman gasps with a smirk of pleasant surprise. Jiu gets her face closer to hers, feeling her lover’s breath.

“What did you talk about?” She says calmly, tempted to kiss her.

“Stuff…” Jiu’s hand presses harder and her lips touch briefly her jaw. “She talked about you, how you were…” Jiu swallows tensely, her thumb caressing her chin. She loosened the pressure showing her she’s taking the right path. “...what happened with Sua… She wants a new life.”

“Why does she know you?” Jiu whispers in her ear, pressing again.

“I’m pretty famous, love.” Yoohyeon lets out a little moan when she notices Jiu’s leg making its way between hers. “Just like you.”

Jiu can’t hold it any longer, she kisses her with passion, placing her free hand over Yoohyeon’s sensitive spot with a bit of pressure. The hand on her neck has loosened up completely and is now looking for a new objective under the younger woman’s shirt, making her skin crawl.

Yoohyeon grabs her buttlocks. Jiu understands her meaning and lifts her leg a bit, pushing it against her. Yoohyeon moves her hips trying to feel her tighter, letting out a little moan when she finds the perfect spot, the sensation heightened with Jiu’s hand grabbing her breast hard enough to generate a sweet pain. She feels like exploding already. Even more when the pressure centers on her nipple.

Jiu kisses her neck while massaging the area, with her other hand running free through her partner’s body, tempting different zones, making its way between the clothes. She moves her leg back, noticing Yoohyeon’s desperation to continue feeling it. She bites her neck, letting her know she’s in good hands. Jiu takes her hand inside the pants, getting a confirmation of how much she wants her. The younger woman shivers with her touch.

“Have you met before?” Jiu’s voice sounds husky, she’s trying to act calmed, but the rhythm of her breathing betrays her.

Yoohyeon wets her lips. “No.” She presses Jiu’s hand against her crotch. The older woman starts massaging her. Yoohyeon lets out a moan when she feels her, she’s relieved that she’s finally there, but also thirstier than before. “Ask her.” She says testing her patience.

By the mere thought of Siyeon, Jiu goes harder on her, making her legs tremble so much that she needs to hold her tighter against the wall, feeling like she can lose balance at any moment. Part of her wants to keep teasing, continue making her suffer until she speaks, but the flesh is weak and she needs to feel her as much as the other woman wants her inside.

_ Fuck me already.  _ Yoohyeon thinks. She hasn’t the strength to say it outloud. Instead, she pulls her shirt, gripping it tightly.

And so she does. Jiu enters without a warning. Yoohyeon can feel her frustration as she goes in and out without delicacy. The younger woman enjoys it, making her moans less and less shy.

Teasing Jiu, she grabs her butt and tries to touch her in inappropriate areas. Her partner stops and pulls out her fingers. She’s looking at her in the eyes,  breathing hard but not tired at all. In a sudden move, she presses her face the wall. “Take your clothes off. Go to the bed.” She says with authority in her ear. Yoohyeon smiles, she has no hurry to leave now.

* * *

They had to take their time on their way back to the Somnia. Jihyo is weak, they haven’t fed her properly and they barely gave her water.

Sua is watching the sunrise next to her, while Handong gets to know the rest of their new crew. They set sail as soon as they got to the ship, staying for too long was dangerous. They’re now heading to a desert island, where they can hide until Jihyo recovers. Sua’s wounds still have to heal, so she’s grateful for it.

“What happened with Mina? You two were close.”  _ Too close _ , Sua thinks. She’s always been sure that they had more than a friendship.

Jihyo smiles with sadness. “I thought we were too.” The captain waits for her to continue. The sunlight hits their faces, revealing how tired they really look. “But she changed… I guess I did too.” She looks at Sua. “We’ve been through a lot.”

“Shit, I think we haven’t seen each other in …” The pirate tries to remember.

“Years.” Jihyo completes the sentence. “I don’t know how long.”

“After Minji… I don’t know.”

Jihyo raises her eyebrows, that name stirs her memories. “Have you heard anything about her?” It’s not an empty question, she’s actually interested. Sua is going to talk, but Jihyo raises a finger, letting her know she has something else to say. “You know? It all happened at the same time. We were together for years, working, fighting… Then we tried  being  _ honest _ merchants.” She shakes her head. “Fools.”   
_ At the same time? _ Sua wonders. Could it be a simple coincidence? “She was a good pirate. Like Minji.” Sua looks at her, looking forward to her reaction.

Jihyo laughs. “ _ We _ were.” The pirate’s disappointed for not getting what she wants. “And Minji...” Or maybe she is. “She came asking for help. She wanted to start a new business.”

“What?” Sua raises her voice automatically, she corrects it before she attracts too much attention, she doesn’t trust the new girls yet. “You didn’t tell me??” She says as low as her nerves allow her.

“We didn’t want trouble, we refused and asked her to leave. You were the powerful ally, not her. Anyways…” Jihyo sighs. “Minji didn’t tell us much, she’s smart.” Once again, she stops Sua before she can speak. “Mina thought otherwise. She wanted both of you, behind your back.”

“She never came to me.” Sua replies, confused. Jihyo looks at her raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to get to the conclusion alone. She knows she has when the pirate’s face turns pale. “Siyeon.”

“What a bitch.” Jihyo smirks. “Not worse than Mina, though. You know what she did?” Sua shakes her head, still trying to put her thoughts together. “She made a new friend, they became close quickly. I don’t know what  their deal was, but they made a lot of money. Tobacco I think.”

“We got profit from it too, Siyeon suggested boarding a couple of ships.” They look at each other, coming to the same conclusion at the same time. “Bitch.”

Jihyo laughs ironically. “That’s not the worst, Mina fucking set me up. I guess I was an obstacle…”

“What’s the name of the associate?” Sua asks, trying to keep calm.

Jihyo swallows, she pronounces the name with disgust. “Kim Yoohyeon.”

 

**END OF CHAPTER V**


	6. Kim Yoohyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writer's blocks are always unexpected. Anyways, I hope you like this comeback now that Deja Vu promos are ending!

Jiu grips the bed sheets and bites her own hand trying to retain her moans. Meanwhile, her mind goes through different images until one of them distracts her for reaching her final goal.

Siyeon.

The pirate’s been imprisoned for almost a month now. Time flies. Things haven’t changed much since Yoohyeon helped her taking that first bath.

At least, Siyeon feels better. Her worst bruises are just a yellow shadow, and the wound in her belly allows her to move without too much trouble. Yoohyeon spends the bath nights with her, once a week, while Jiu keeps a distance. She still doesn't trust her, but her position is far more softer.

One day, Siyeon started talking about the time Minji tricked a governor to pay a rescue for her daughter, when the girl was the one joining their crew willingly.

_ “She was good with the sword.” _ Siyeon said, remembering her with nostalgia.

_ “Not good enough…”  _ Jiu replied. The girl felt admiration for her, she died trying to protect her. She never told anybody, but she always thought she could’ve done something to keep her alive.

_ “I would’ve done the same, you had… have… that power in people, you know?.” _ Siyeon looked at her in the eyes, with a mix of pain and sadness.

“ _ That’s why I left.” _ Jiu got up without an explanation for her words, she had talk too much.

“ _ I know you would’ve done it for me too.” _ Siyeon said before she closed the door.

Jiu turned her head and looked at her in the eyes.  _ “Don’t be so sure. _ ”

 

That moment has been chasing her until today.

 

“I tried to kill her.” Jiu says trying to catch her breath.

“Mmm?”

Yoohyeon goes harder and Jiu moans, caught by surprise.

“The day we found h… her.” She tries to concentrate. “I tried to… kill her. Fuck. Keep going.” Jiu looks at her. “Why did you stop?”

Yoohyeon comes out from between her legs. “How do you expect me to keep going when you say things like that?”

Jiu sighs, aware that she won’t finish that morning. Her fault.

Yoohyeon crawls in bed until she reaches Jiu to kiss her lips, still thirsty to eat her. “So…” She caresses her face and gives her another quick kiss. “Something about killing, right?” She sits next to her.

“Killing Siyeon.” Jiu shakes her head. “I thought it was the only choice, I was… scared.” It’s hard for her to admit her feelings, saying it out loud makes her feel like she just dropped a heavy burden off her shoulders.

“I see…” Yoohyeon says, thoughtful. “I like her.” She continues after a few seconds of silence.

Jiu looks at her a little weirded out. That’s not what she was expecting to hear. She remains silent to listen to her explanation.

“What I mean is I don’t trust her, but I feel like I could eventually.” Carefully, the younger woman puts a lock of hair behind Jiu’s ear. That way she can see both of her eyes, useful to know what she’s thinking even if she doesn’t say it. At least that used to work before… “She talks about you. The  _ old _ you.” Automatically, Jiu looks away. Not for long, Yoohyeon takes her by the chin and forces her to maintain the eye contact. “I want to know Kim Minji.” She says with confidence.

Jiu wets her lips and sighs with a mix of sadness and fear for what’s to come. She never imagined her worlds colliding like this, much less conversating while having some tea. She tries, but not a word comes out of her mouth.

“Take your time.” Yoohyeon gets up and puts some clothes on. “We have work to do anyway.”

“Should we tell Mina she’s here?” Jiu finally talks. “She’s not planning on leaving soon.”

“Can’t blame her after what happened.” Yoohyeon reads a paper that immediately discards. “I’ve been thinking… first someone tries to sabotage us. Then Mina… Do you think it could be related?”

“Mina didn’t suffer a sabotage, that was a massacre.” Jiu gets up and covers herself with a shirt. “Jihyo must pay for it.”

“Oh, will you go visit?” Yoohyeon looks at her, raising an eyebrow with irony. “What’s with you two and vengeance...”

“Us?” Jiu picks a piece of fruit from a basket.

“Siyeon. She dreams of stabbing Sua.” She points at her belly.

“Understandable…” She takes a bite, but spits it out. It tastes awful.

“What ‘bout you?” Yoohyeon holds her hand, caressing the scar where her old tattoo should be.

Jiu lets out a half smile. “Minji talking?” The younger woman nods with a bright in her eyes. “Not worth it.” She sighs. “Have you told her the rumors?” Yoohyeon shakes her head. “Me neither.”

“You really think she’s dead?”

Jiu shrugs. “Jihyo claims it, and she has the Somnia. Sua would die before giving it up. Sometimes I thought she would marry the ship. Also, Jihyo’s letter isn’t the only proof we have. There’s too many people talking, must be some truth in all those rumors.”

Yoohyeon stays quiet, it’s the first time Jiu talks openly about the past.

“Still…” The former pirate continues after taking a deep breath. “There’s something strange about all this. I guess we’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

“I think…” Yoohyeon rubs her forehead, trying to come up with a good plan. There’s too much going on lately, and it doesn’t seem likely to stop soon. “Mina is well hidden, let’s keep it that way. At least for a while, nobody tried coming after her ass.”

“You did.” Jiu smirks. Even when she’s worried she has the time to joke. Yoohyeon doesn’t know how she does it, sometimes she thinks it’s a pirate thing.

“Like you don’t have fun either.” The younger woman sighs. She shares a quick smile, but goes back to her thoughtful self. “Love, I think it’s time we let Siyeon out.”

Jiu doesn’t want to joke anymore. This moment was coming sooner or later, Dami and Gahyeon are having trouble with their duties and a new worker was murder last week. Siyeon skills are not only useful, but a need. She counts until ten before giving an answer “Let me tell her the news.” Yoohyeon is about to open her mouth, impressed by the moment she thought it would never come. Jiu interrupts her before she can say anything. “She needs to know that Kim Yoohyeon rules this place.” She kisses her deeply.

“With help, I’m afraid.” Yoohyeon smirks, positive that things will get better from now on.

* * *

“What was your name again? Wait, don’t tell me. I really don’t care.” Sunmi says smirking.

The former waitress looks at her with fear, the women next to her doesn’t seem friendly either. They found her hidden in a cellar, close to the tavern a few hours after they killed every other worker under Mina’s command. She’s the only one left.

“Please, let me go. I’m new here I don’t know anyth-…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jihyo kicks her, making her fall off the chair. She wasn’t tied up, they don’t need that, she’s one against four plus the ones outside the room.

The young woman starts crying and Sunmi rolls her eyes. “Oh, c’mon it’s not that bad. Just a little bruise, see?” She points at her swollen knee.

“May I?” Handong asks for permission, Jihyo makes a hand gesture allowing her to proceed. She smiles kindly at the girl, helping her to stand up again. Her nose is bleeding, so she lends her a handkerchief.

“Thank you…” The girl picks it with her trembling hand and cleans up the blood.

“They’re nicer than you think.” Handong smiles. “In fact, they’re leaving the room.” She looks at them.

“What?” Sunmi says, confused.

“Fine, fine…” Jihyo plays along. “We’re not getting anything from her anyway.”

“We’re not letting her alone with the girl.” Sunmi says in a low voice, so only Jihyo can hear her.

“If she doesn’t cooperate, kill her.” Jihyo says, ignoring Sunmi for a moment. The waitress gaps in fear. Then she turns to the other woman, lowering her tone as well. “She won’t try anything if she cares about her captain.”

Sua is on the other side of the room, too quiet for her. It’s been like this since they’re with their new crew. If they hadn’t rescue Jihyo, maybe things would have been different. After all, they needed a captain. Now there’s two, and Sua is the expendable one.

Jihyo seemed friendly at first, but just like any other, she has interests of her own. The only thing they have in common is the will make Mina pay for her acts. Once they’re done, nothing will stop them from killing them too.

Handong and her are delaying the inevitable. If they don’t come up with a runaway plan, it’s over for them. And they barely leave them alone, there’s no way they can talk.

“You have one hour.” Jihyo says out loud, sending Handong a menacing look. Then she turns at Sunmi. “Let’s go.”

“I only need ten minutes.” Handong smiles with confidence.

Sua shares an accomplice look with Handong before leaving the room with the others. Handong nods, letting her know she’ll be fine.

 

“It’s ok now.” Handong says once they’re gone. “Water?”

The prisoner takes her time, but she finally nods. Handong has already a glass ready for her. She drinks like there’s no tomorrow and the pirate offers her more before she starts talking.

“I know you want to live.” Handong sighs when the woman cries again, begging for her life. “Please, shut up.”

“I don’t want to die, please let me go, please, ple-ease… My fam-”

“I said shut up!” Handong shouts with authority.

“They need me, I was here for the mon-” The pirate slaps her, making her lower the voice. She still repeats her begs with an empty look in her eyes. “Pl...please… p-please…”

“Listen.” Handong cups her face firmly. “Mina abandoned you, didn’t she?” The waitress nods in silence. “That makes her a piece of shit, and you should be angry.”

“I don’t follow…” The waitress looks at her confused.

“I’m offering you a deal.” Handong says with a tired voice. “Your life, for hers.”

“You want me to kill her?” She asks confused, with her eyes on the verge of tears.

“Would you?” Handong raises an eyebrow.

“I… I can’t…” She’s going to cry again.

“Okay then…” The pirate draws her dagger.

“No, no, no! Please! I’ll do anything but let me go.” She hugs Handong, tearing up her clothes.

The pirate rolls her eyes, pushes her and walks to the door. “I’ll let them know your decision.” She says before locking her up again.

* * *

Siyeon sighs in pleasure when she feels the hot water touching her skin for the first time. Weekly bath is the only good thing she’s gotten in weeks. That, and her small talks with Yoohyeon. It’s weird she hasn’t arrived yet, she’s never late for the _bath_ meetings. She knows she’s not really interested in her, but having a real talk has helped her out while she’s been locked.

Finally, she hears some steps approaching.

“You’re living the best life here.” That’s not Yoohyeon’s voice.

“Minji?” She feels the urge to cover up, but that would mean getting out of the tub and actually been naked in front of her. She doesn’t know why, but she had always felt shy in that aspect when it came to Minji.

“Does Yoohyeon rub your back or something? What should I do?” She’s weirdly kind today, even behind all that irony. It’s the first time she doesn’t make her correct her name.

“If… there’s anything you want, spit.” Siyeon sinks a bit more inside the tub after noticing a quick glance from Jiu. At least she’s uncomfortable too.

“Aren’t you tired of these four walls?” Jiu touches the cold stone from one of them.

“Bath days are the best ones, I see more.” She starts counting secretly with her fingers. “Eight.” She smiles relieved for her success.

The other woman smiles back and walks towards her, taking a sit next to the tub. She puts her hand in the water and moves it feeling the heat. “It’s been so long since I took a long bath...” She takes out her hand and shakes it, splashing Siyeon in the face. The younger woman remains patiently silent. “Once you’re free you won’t get anymore of these.”

“Once I’m free?” Siyeon opens her eyes like she could understand better that way.

“You’re in debt. With us.” Jiu stares at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you locked me in a cage?”

“Because we let you live.” The older woman gets closer, without losing eye contact. “We healed your wounds, gave you a roof, a bed… And now you’re taking a bath.”

“Fine.” Siyeon says after a few seconds of stare contest. “I need some air anyway. What do you want me to do?”

“You’re still good at tracking, right?”

“Good? I’m the best.” Siyeon says offended. “And you know it.”

“You never found me.”

Right where it hurts. Siyeon won’t let her know, so she smirks to hide her real feelings. “The exception that proves the rule.”

Jiu sighs, it’ll be better if she just tells her. She knows their conversations always turn too personal sooner or later and she’s not in the mood for that. Not when she has finally stopped her daily arguments with Yoohyeon. “We have a mole. We want you to find him, whoever it is.”

“Oh… So this isn’t paradise after all.”

“It’s hell.”

“Where do I start?” Siyeon stretches, forgetting her lack of clothing for a moment.

“The docks. Dami and Gahyeon will show you, they already have some clues.” Jiu gets up. “And they’re waiting outside. Move your ass and get dressed.”

Siyeon smiles internally. That’s the Minji she used to know.

* * *

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jihyo takes a long sip from a bottle. Then she cleans a drop from her mouth. “You will meet again soon.”

Sua grabs her from the shirt’s collar, but she remains unbothered. “You should have told me.”

“So you could hold her hand while she gets dizzy on the ship?” Jihyo caresses her face, mocking her.

Sua slams her against the wall as response. Immediately after she hears a gun’s hammer behind her ear, Sunmi is ready to shoot.

“It’s fine, she barfs but she never bites.” Sua lets her go. “See?”

“You’re getting cocky, I don’t like that.” Sunmi whispers in her ear.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Sua replies.

“Ladies… behave.” Jihyo pats both women on their shoulders. “Focus on our plan, once I get Mina you can fight.”

“I should be there.” Sua takes the bottle from Jihyo’s hand and sips until is empty.

“Too risky, someone could recognize you. And if I had told you, you would’ve sailed no matter what I think.”

“You think she gives a shit about you at this point?” Sunmi giggles.

“Can’t wait to rip your throat.” Sua threatens with a gesture.

Sunmi faces her. “Can’t wait for you to try.”

“They must be close by now.” Jihyo ignores them. “I’m positive they’ll find Yoohyeon soon.”

“Mina better be there.” Sua whispers.

“Oh, she is. That coward is too afraid of going on adventure without someone kissing her ass.”

* * *

“What the fuck is wrong with you two??” Mina yells with anger. “For how long were you going to hide this from me?”

“Relax, will you?” Yoohyeon says, tired.

“You heard me talking about her as she was dead for weeks.” Mina doesn’t listen. “How am I supposed to trust you now?”

“Don’t be dramatic, you know we need to be careful.” Jiu speaks calmly.

Yes, of course she knows. But once used to being the boss, suddenly becoming a nobody is hard for Mina. With a big effort, she relaxes her muscles and lowers her voice. “Where is she? Can I see her?”

“Look out the window.” Jiu says, pointing with her head at it.

She does as she’s told. There she is, custodied by Gahyeon and Dami. Siyeon walks covered with a big hat, it’s impossible to see her face, but the way she moves is too recognizable for the ones who know her well. Her skin shivers, she’s really there.

“How?” She asks, astonished. She looks at Jiu “How did she know you were here?”

Jiu lets out a tired smile and sighs before giving an answer. “She didn’t.”

Yoohyeon grabs a chair. “Sit, it’s a long story.”

“Actually, it’s pretty short.” Jiu lights up a pipe and starts smoking. “Sua stabbed her, threw her overboard and you know… fate is a fickle mistress.”

“The fuck?” Mina looks at Yoohyeon, trying to find a further explanation in her facial expression. The younger woman only shrugs.

“Of course, she doesn’t know you’re here either.” Jiu adds.

“Good.” Mina looks out of the window again, now the three women are gone.

* * *

“What about a knife? A tiny one.” Siyeon says, desperate.

She feels naked without a weapon, and her two babysitters refuse to give her anything with a cutting edge. Yoohyeon’s direct orders, according to them, but Siyeon’s sure that the idea comes from Jiu.

“Oh, sure! Where do you want me to put it? Your throat?” Gahyeon gives her one of her warning looks.

“Good sense of humor! I like you.” She pats Dami’s back. “You two must have so much fun together.”

Gahyeon giggles, she must like her back. The pirate smiles inside. “Yeah, you have no idea.” The youngest woman says with irony.

“We’re here.” Dami stops walking.

The docks, where the investigation is stuck.

Siyeon sighs. “Time to work.”

She takes a walk through the place, the big hat cover her face enough to not be afraid of someone recognizing her. The regular workers look at her fearfully, you never know where the next threat can come from. They don’t know it, but they’re already giving her some clues just by their behavior.

“The mole isn’t here.” She says when the two women finally reach her. She walks pretty fast when she’s focused.

“How do you know?” Dami asks.

“I just do. Let me do my job.” Siyeon fakes to be annoyed and continues her walk. Everyone has the same routine, unload and loading boxes all morning. Probably with illegal content in most of them. “Yoohyeon takes profit from all of this?”

Gahyeon nods. “The merchants have to pay taxes to trade here. If they don’t accept Yoohyeon’s conditions and get caught they will be punished. Nasty, nobody wants that.”

“So... I guess she has earned some enemies through the years.”

“She has, but Jiu didn’t let them go far.” Dami stretches while she smiles. “They’re both brains of the business, but Jiu can be scary. Nobody wants to face her.”

“You haven’t seen Yoohyeon angry, right?” Gahyeon says to her partner.

“Not much, she’s really patient.” Dami shrugs.

Gahyeon sighs and shakes her head. “Yoohyeon is the most dangerous one, trust me.”

“Damn, I bet Jiu wouldn’t like to hear that, right?” Siyeon tries to press her. “I’ve seen her mad, she’s no one to play with. And Yoohyeon is a runaway rich girl.”

“Look, I don’t care who she was. I’m telling you who she is now.” Gahyeon says with a serious expression.

The pirate is intrigued. Minji was the best second in command, she had the better ideas and most rational thoughts. But the only way she could accept that role was having someone she trusted as a leader face, which means she must trust Kim Yoohyeon with her life.

Siyeon feels a pinch in her stomach, she still has trouble processing the whole new situation.  _ Minji is here _ . She thinks repeatedly. Maybe now that she can breathe fresh air daily everything will be easier. Adapt or die, as they say.

“Tell me about the  _ great Kim Yoohyeon _ .” The pirate says with a mocking tone.

“Fucking bitch.” A man says right behind her. He smells like alcohol, Dami grabs him by the neck and Gahyeon punches him in the stomach.

“You two don’t play around, huh?” Siyeon is having fun. She takes a look at the man. His hair has grown wild, he hasn’t cut it for a long time. Same for the beard. “Why all that hate towards our dear Kim Yoohyeon?” She pouts and only gets a groan as answer. Gahyeon punches him again. “Just talk, man. It’ll be easier.”

He doesn’t say a word, instead, he shows his nonexistent hand.

“Wait, I remember you.” Dami says. “You’re the guy who sneaked in her room.”

“Ew.” Siyeon shakes her head and punches him in the face, breaking his nose.

“Maybe now you’ll say who hired you.” Gahyeon takes out her blade and puts it on her throat, cutting a bit of the flesh. “You need a shave anyways.”

“Please, no!” He raises his arms, surrendering.

Then Siyeon sees it. A familiar ring in his remaining hand. The pirate grabs him by the wrist and checks it.

“Where did you get it?” She threatens to hit him again.

The other two women look at eachother, confused at first, then Dami remembers the ring she tried to make her find. What are the odds…?

“I won it, a drunk guy bet all his money and that ring is all he had left.”

“Shithead, and you walk around wearing it?” Gahyeon slaps him. “It’s like you want to lose your other hand.”

“Give it back.” Siyeon orders.

“I don’t even know who he was, please.” He answers spitting his own blood. The nose looks bad. “It hurts.” He’s on the verge of tears.

“God, this is pathetic…” Dami rolls her eyes.

Suddenly they hear a deep voice behind them. It belongs to the tallest man Siyeon has ever seen. He has five  _ friends _ next to him. “Give me a weapon.” She whispers to her new partners.

They ignore her and free the one handed man. Siyeon yells at them, she can’t lose the ring again. She goes after him, the bastard runs fast even with his broken nose, but doesn’t go too far. One guy catches him and the tall man smirks before cupping his head with his gigantic hands. The next thing they hear is a disgusting  _ crack _ and the sound of the body falling to the ground.

Siyeon tenses her jaw and begs one more time for a weapon to hold. Dami grabs her arm, making her look at her. She shakes her head. She clearly fears that man.

“I’m sorry for the trouble he caused.” The tall man says. He sounds too kind for a person who breaks necks like a branch.

“It won’t come out.” Says one of his thugs.

“Cut the finger!” Replies his leader, annoyed.

And so he does. Siyeon, Dami and Gahyeon spect the scene cautiously. The pirate has given up with her request, right now she’s analyzing every men, every future rival. She fixes her eyes on the one leaning against an abandoned boat, behind the group. He seems distracted and distant enough.

He looks back at her, probably thinking that she’s trying to flirt with him. She smiles and walks towards him. Dami is about to go after her, but Gahyeon stops her. She’s curious about her intentions. Nobody sees her since their busy with their butcher party. Too many people, few brains. The young man looks happy to see her coming.

“Just another day cutting fingers off corpses, right?” She says, nicely.

The guy sighs. “Tell me about it.”

“Tired?” She pretends to be worried.

“Haven’t slept a bloody hour tonight.” He yawns.

Siyeon clicks her tongue, as she’s affected by his lack of rest. “Don’t worry you’ll sleep soon.”

“I hope so.” He smiles.

She smiles back and starts walking around the boat. At first he looks at her, but at the third turn he goes back to observe his gang. That’s his last mistake. Siyeon steals his dagger and slits his throat with stealth.

Gahyeon and Dami have seen her. She raises her eyebrows.  _ You gave me no choice _ , she thinks.

They don’t move a finger, they can’t risk their position. Not when they’re outnumbered.

Siyeon drags the body to the back of the boat. With her eyes, she asks her mates if it can be seen. The answer is no. She smiles, satisfied and goes for her actual target.

The giant is already wearing the ring, he hasn’t bothered to clean it.

Siyeon avoids stepping on the freshly cut finger and stands in front of the holder of her ring.

“Fuck off!” He says without looking at her.

“That ring isn’t yours.”

The big man lets out an exaggerated laugh. “Did you hear that?”

All of his thugs laugh with him. Siyeon too.

“So funny.” She says. “Give it back.”

He laughs again, this time looking at her, and spits on her boot. “Oops!” He turns to check everyone is laughing at his occurrence.

Siyeon smiles and crouches to clean it.

“Good job! Hahahaha!” He suffers a coughing fit.

The pirate rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before stabbing him in the foot. A scream of pain precedes chaos.

The thugs are so confused they don’t know where the attack is coming from. That gives Siyeon enough time to sneak between the tall man’s legs.

She cuts some ankles and stabs the man again, this time in his left buttcheek. More yelling.

Dami and Gahyeon look at each other.

“Want to fight?” Gahyeon asks, almost as she’s bored.

Dami shrugs. “She wouldn’t be trouble if she was dead.”

“You’re starting to sound like Jiu.” Gahyeon draws her sword. “I’m going.”

And so she does. Dami shakes her head and follows her.

The fight doesn’t last longer, when they get in three of them are already dead. Siyeon’s skills are no joke. She looks fierce when she fights, and seeing her in action makes them feel grateful for being on her side.

The pirate stabs one more heart before being knock down by a woman. They tussle, and after receiving a punch on her face she suddenly stops. Siyeon only notices the pause when she doesn’t feel the pain of her payback.

“Siyeon?” The woman says, showing her bloody smile.

“Holy sh-”

The pirate has no time to reply, the blood of the woman stains her clothes. Just a moment later is her body what falls on top of her. She’s confused, they only thing she’s sure of is that the sound of swords clashing is over.

Gahyeon helps her getting up, previously kicking the body to the ground. First thing Siyeon does is crawl again, looking for the ring. When she takes it off the fat pinkie she lets herself fall again, exhausted.

“What’s with that ring?” Dami asks, still catching her breath.

“Everything…” Siyeon looks at her and kisses it.

* * *

“Yoohyeon. Kim Yoohyeon… Sounds good.” Hwasa says.

Yves yawns. They barely rest on their way to the island. “Little long, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Joy nods.

“But it’s strong, you know?” Hwasa insists. “Right, Jeonghwa?” She hits the former waitress. During the trip they have become  _ friends _ .

“Shut up, I’m tired.” Hani grumbles.

“Tired and hungover.” Seungyeon shakes her head and pats Hani’s.

“Are we seeing the Yoohyeon woman today? Not in the mood for killing.” Hani pushes Seungyeon, who doesn’t take it bad.

“No, we need to check the area. Probably tomorrow, right Dongie?” Seungyeon smirks, knowing she doesn’t like to be called like that.

“Yes.” She answers briefly.

“Coming through! Get out of the way!”

Three women push them aside the path. Joy almost falls, but Yves catches her on time.

“Fuck you!” Hwasa yells. “Did you see that? I will fucking kill them.”

“We’re supposed to be laying low.” Seungyeon says. “But when we’re done I’ll help you.”

“Shit!” Hani curses. “I have blood on my shirt now.”

“Is it yours?” Joy is worried, she runs to check her out.

“No, must be theirs.” Hani stops her before she starts taking off her clothes in the middle of the street.

* * *

“We’re getting there.” Gahyeon reassures Dami.

Siyeon and her are letting her lean on them. She has an ugly cut on her side, nothing lethal yet, but she’s losing blood. Luckily they get to the tavern on time. Jiu’s downstairs, having a drink. Their plan to avoid her has failed terribly.

“The fuck goes on?” Jiu sees the blood immediately. “Fuck…” She finishes the drink in one go. “Upstairs.”

 

The surgeon comes quick, Gahyeon stays with Dami while Jiu asks Siyeon for a private conversation.

“Where’s Yoohyeon?” Siyeon asks checking the room.

Jiu closes the door and takes a deep breath before looking at her. She’s a mess. Her clothes are full of blood and sand and she looks tired, the pirate has lost most of her previous physical condition.

“She’s out.” Jiu sighs. “I hope that fight had to do something with your mission.” Her face let the other woman know there’s no place for jokes.

“I can explain.” The pirate tries to look for the most appropriate words.

“Lee Siyeon…”

It’s been so long since she heard her saying her name like that… Things are about to get ugly if she doesn’t fix it soon.

“Look!” She shows her ring in a desperate move.

Jiu raises an eyebrow, that was unexpected. “Where did you steal that?”

“I didn’t! I got it back!” Siyeon replies, offended.

Jiu laughs, thinking she’s messing with her. “I don’t have time for this, Siyeon.”

“It’s a key.” Suddenly says the pirate.

“The fuck are you talking about? Are you drunk?” Jiu is losing her patience.

Siyeon, frustrated, rolls her eyes and sighs. “I’m fine and this is important, fucking listen! Ok?”

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance…” Jiu says in a low voice.

“You’ll have time for that, now listen.” She takes off the ring and places it on Jiu’s hand. An unexpected physical contact. The pirate swallows. “This ring opens a box. I’ve been saving, if you let me go it’s all yours. Well, I would need a part but…”

Jiu slaps her. Siyeon touches the affected area, she hits hard. The pirate hits back, and for the first time since they’re on the same island, they feel like equals again.

The older woman wets her lips and lets out a half smile, what comforts Siyeon. “Talk.” Says Jiu, sitting on her desk.

* * *

The sunset is beautiful today, it makes her forget about her problems for a bit. Yoohyeon enjoys feeling the dirt on her boots, makes her remember the days where she couldn’t leave home without his father or one of his men. Now she’s free, she is known for who she is and not for being someone’s daughter. She’s Kim Yoohyeon to everyone, and it is known that if they touch one single hair of hers, they will suffer Jiu’s rage. She can tell it just by how locals look at her.

She should go back home, today her walk was longer than usual. She’s been nervous all day, maybe because Siyeon finally is walking free. Deep inside she’s scared that it wasn’t a good idea after all. Good that she has Gahyeon and Dami keeping an eye on her.

She sighs, it’s time to go home. Night time is dangerous. She unconsciously walks faster and faster.

“Long time no see.” Yoohyeon hears when she walks past an alley. She ignores it. “Kim Yoohyeon.” The person insists.

She turns, curious. It’s not the first time she hears that voice.

“I don’t have much time.” Handong says, happy to draw her attention.

 

**END OF CHAPTER VI**


	7. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dana is not based on any idol, I just felt bad killing off someone so soon.

Siyeon hasn’t slept too much. Her conversation with Jiu has been on her thoughts the whole night. She didn’t accept her deal, at least not yet. Patience is all she needs, and Yoohyeon is the key. If she can convince her, they will help her get what she wants.

The pirate dreams of faraway beaches, where she could leave in peace, drinking all day and sleeping like she never could. With no need to worry of someone slitting her throat on her sleep.

The recurring thoughts of getting a revenge on Sua are less and less common. She already had a second -even a third- opportunity of staying alive. 

For now, she needs to focus on her new job. Another day, another killing. The body of a worker lays on a blanket, inside a beach tent. According to some partners, his task was taking the cargo on time. The buyer reported the missing by hitting and yelling at his employees. One of Gahyeon and Dami’s many eyes ran to tell them the news.

Siyeon crouches to check the body. There’s one stab wound on his left kidney, lethal and painful. A slow death. The killer knew where to hit. Plus, just to make sure, he was stabbed on the belly. He lost too much blood.

“Smart bitch, whoever did this.” Dami says while stretching carefully. The wound she received yesterday wasn’t too bad, but it annoys her when she moves.

Siyeon nods in silence.

“He took his time to die.” Gahyeon enters the tent. “They say it was terrible, most of them wanted to put him out of his misery before he died.”

“We didn’t know where to go, no one would attend him.” A woman says.

“You should’ve tried.” Gahyeon says with authority.

Siyeon clicks her tongue. “I don’t think he would’ve made it.”

“Still.” Gahyeon insists. She crouches, but doesn’t look at the dead man. She stares at Siyeon, defiant. “I have the last word here.”

“Get out!” Dami orders the woman. It’s about to get ugly.

“You may have the last word, but Jiu and Yoohyeon trusted me for this. Not you.” Siyeon gets up, and the younger woman does the same. They tense their jaws, and the stares are even more intense. “If you have any complain…” The pirate takes a step, making the other woman to backup. “I bet they’ll be happy to hear you.”

Dami clears her throat. “Ladies, we have a dead man here.”

“Where were you last night, Dami?” Siyeon asks without taking her eyes off Gahyeon.

“You know where she was.” The younger woman answers for her.

“It wasn’t that bad she could walk.” Siyeon raises her eyebrows.

Gahyeon is ready to fight. “She was with me all night, we played cards.”

Dami gets nervous. She touches Siyeon’s shoulder and forces her to look at her. “What are you insinuating?” 

The pirate smiles, kindly. “Nothing.” She sighs. “Let’s go, there’s work to do.” She goes to the exit. “Oh, wait.” She suddenly stops walking. “You had the last word, right?”

Gahyeon wishes she could kill her right now. Instead, she smiles back. “Go ahead.”

The pirate winks at her, one last provocation before she leaves the tent.

Dami waits a prudential time until she dares to speak. “Why did you lie?” She says in a low voice, as if the dead man could hear her.

Gahyeon shrugs. “You would’ve done the same for me, right?” 

“Sure, but…”

“Did you do it?” Gahyeon interrupts her.

The older woman gets offended. “Fuck no!”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Gahyeon leaves the tent first, while Dami takes one last look at the corpse. Chills run up and down her spine.

* * *

Hwasa kicks Mina’s waitress to make her walk faster. Handong is already waiting inside the room with Yoohyeon.

“That’s the one?” Yoohyeon points at the waitress with her head. Handong nods. “What’s your name?”

Hwasa pinches her arm. The girl answers quick. “Jeonghwa.”

“We can’t pay much, but we have a place for you at the tavern. And a bed. You’ll share room with Handong.”

“What about us?” Hwasa asks, worried for losing control over their prisoners.

Yoohyeon sighs. “I’m sorry, but this is all I can offer. They’re always looking for people at the docks.”

“With all my respects, we’ve been around just a day but we heard the rumors.”

Yoohyeon hits the table with the palm of her hand. “Then get the hell out of my island.”

Hwasa doesn’t say a word. She looks at Handong, who smirks.

 

“She set us up!” Hwasa says once she’s back with her crew. She’s angry and scared at the same time, disappointing Jihyo and Sunmi can be their end.

“How can you be so sure?” Joy asks, unamused. “She’s no one. And we knew this was going to happen.”

“Sure we did but not like this! The deal was at least one of us should be close to them.” Hwasa walks from one side of the room to another, nervous. “I don’t want to lose my head.”

“Look…” Seungyeon says. Her tone is soothing, but not enough for Hwasa. “Hey!” She insists until she draws her attention. “She’s trapped. Even if she tried something, we have her. We have her captain.”

Yves nods. “That bitch is loyal.” 

Hani rubs her chin, thoughtful. “I don’t get it, Sua has lost two of her most important members. Why would she trust her?”

“Maybe her pussy tastes good.” Chungha burst into laughter, she’s drunk.

Hwasa steals the bottle from her. “Give me some of that shit, I need it.”

“I say let’s wait, then contact Sunmi.” Seungyeon says, sitting on the floor. “We have money, it’s not like we need a job. Be patience.”

“Let’s make some friends!” Chungha yells.

“Yeeeaahhh!!!” Joy and Yves follow her enthusiasm.

* * *

“Hit harder!” Jiu dodges Yoohyeon’s attack.

The younger woman had been begging her for sword lessons for months, and only now that Siyeon and Mina are around she has accepted. Mostly because Siyeon would offer her services without hesitating.

The sweat soaks her shirt, making every move more difficult than the previous one. She’s tired, and Jiu seems to have energy for another three hours.

“I’m done…” Yoohyeon says, catching her breath.

Jiu places the wooden sword on her rival’s neck. “You’re dead.” She smirks. “You did well today, don’t force yourself too much.”

They kiss. These lessons are making them feel closer to each other.

“Am I late for a fight?” Siyeon is leaning on a corner. They don’t know for how long she’s been there. She’s become stealthier over the years, Jiu feels oddly proud of her. 

“What do you want, Siyeon?” Jiu asks, placing the swords in a chest.

She sighs dramatically “Just an answer for my proposal. She’s still with wood? Give her some steel already.”

“The treasure thing?” Yoohyeon asks Jiu, trying to remember the conversation they had last night. “And thank you, I’ve been asking for a real sword, but she refuses.”

“You just started!” Jiu rolls her eyes.

“You told her?” Siyeon acts surprised. “And it’s not a _treasure_.”

“Of course she did.” Yoohyeon replies. “I don’t think it’s a good idea going now, but if you find the mole…”

“Yeah, about that…” She rubs her chin. “I’m close.”

“You are?” Yoohyeon says with hope in her eyes.

Siyeon stares in silence for a moment. She knows they owe her nothing, much less after letting her out. That doesn’t mean, though, that she won’t play a new card. “This mole knows you well, be careful who you trust.” She sighs dramatically. “I was with someone. Her name was Dana.”

Jiu gets closer. “The fuck are you talking about?” Yoohyeon puts her arm around her waist, pressing it a bit, asking her to let the pirate talk.

“She wasn’t the love of my life or anything, but she was a good woman. We had plans, I already had a couple of contracts signed and two pardons.”

“A pardon? That’s impossible.” Jiu shudders when she repeats the word. A pardon would mean everything, she could be free to be herself again and become more powerful. The simple idea is too overwhelming.

“They killed her, but they never found them.” Siyeon ignores her and keeps talking.

“How do you know?” Yoohyeon asks.

“They said Jihyo killed her, the locals.” There’s certain pain in her words. She hasn’t had much free time, but when she did she made sure to interrogate every person she found in the street. Reckless behavior, but curiosity was killing her and she already lived isolated for weeks.

When she heard the news, she didn’t know what to think. Sua dead? Just like that? She’s the hardest person to kill, after her. Siyeon inner laughed at her own thought. No, she couldn’t be dead. “If that was true…” She continues. “Jihyo would’ve found it. Aaand… claimed it.”

“That’s bloody twisted.” Jiu crosses her arms.

“Sua is twisted.” Siyeon replies, almost offended.

She’s right, but something doesn’t fit yet. “Why didn’t you mention the pardons before?”

“I thought the money was enough for you…” Siyeon pouts.

Jiu smirks and shakes her head. “You bitch…”

“We could use that pardon.” Yoohyeon touches Jiu’s shoulder.

The older woman turns and whispers, taking for granted that Siyeon won’t listen. “She could be lying.”

“But she could also say the truth.” Yoohyeon whispers as well.

“I don’t want her to hurt you.” Jius says, frustrated.

“If she wanted to hurt me I’d be already buried”

“True.” Siyeon raises her eyebrows, she’s having fun.

“We can’t leave the island.” Jiu is starting to thing she’s the only one in her right mind.

“It won’t take much time, just a few days.” Siyeon shrugs.

“It can’t get any worse, I’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” Yoohyeon reassures Jiu.

The younger woman is afraid that Siyeon finds Mina and gives her the pardon. The former pirate turned out to be a good ally, sometimes she even thought of her as a friend, but Yoohyeon would step on anyone if that means a better future with Jiu, a future where she could be Minji again.

The older woman looks at them both, taking her time to make a decision. They wait patiently.

“The sooner we leave, the sooner we’ll return.” Se finally says.

“Oohh, you won’t regret!” Siyeon tries to contain her joy, but it shows anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jiu picks up her stuff. “This better not be a trap.”

“I’ll let you kill me if I betray you.” Siyeon jokes, making Yoohyeon laugh.

“Don’t tempt her.” The younger woman says.

“I know her limits too well.” Siyeon replies, unconsciously biting her lip, remembering old times.

Yoohyeon looks at them, both sharing tense stares. How bad she wishes she could read their minds, if only she knew more about them… She’s sure they must be having a hard time, and hopes spending some time together would bring a truce between them. Too bad life isn’t like the adventure and romance books she read as a child.

Jiu is the one who breaks the silence. “I’ll go prepare myself, you should do the same.” She bumps into Siyeon on purpose when she leaves.

The pirate holds a smirk, and a few seconds later she finds out Yoohyeon is staring at her. “Yes?” She asks her, curious.

The younger shows a warm smile and gets close to her. Putting her hand over her shoulder, she whispers in a low voice. “If anything happens to her… I’ll find you, and I’ll make sure you suffer.”

Siyeon opens her eyes, surprised. She never expected hearing that kind of threat coming out of Yoohyeon’s mouth. She’s positive that’s part of Jiu’s influence.

The pirate puts her hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, the exact same way as she did. And mimicking all of her movements she replies: “Don’t tempt me.”

* * *

* * *

“I won! I fucking won! Again!” Mina laughs and takes the money. It’s her fifth game, and she lost count of her drinks.

“You cheateeedddd!!” Dami yells.

“The fuck?? No!!” Mina pushes her when she tries taking her money back.

“I saw you!” Gahyeon defends her partner.

“You saw shit! I’m going to bed. Think of me while I sleep over this beauties.” Mina kisses the coins.

“We should play another one!” Chungha tries to steal the money from her.

 

Yoohyeon watches them from a distance, drinking alone. Five days have passed since Jiu and Siyeon left. They shipped at dawn in a modest merchant’s ship that would make several stops before their final destination. It would slow them down, but better choose the discreet option than taking unnecessary risk. It has come to their knowledge that crown agents are hunting pirates in the area.

The ones that came with Handong are getting along with Gahyeon and Dami, Mina joined tonight for a game. The woman was bored, Yoohyeon recommended her to stay hidden but she didn’t listen. She doesn’t blame her.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Handong whispers into Jeonghwa’s ear, scaring her.

“I can’t do it.” She whispers back, noticing a pinch in her arm as she finishes the sentence. “Not now, not in public.”

“Get closer to her, gain her trust.” The pirate advices.

“I already have it, yesterday we went out for a walk.” Jeonghwa shrugs. “We were never alone, there’s always someone who can see us.”

“The others are running out of patience.” Handong points at Seungyeon with her head. She’s looking at the former waitress, running her finger through her neck as a threat.

Jeonghwa takes a deep breath and starts walking in Mina’s direction. Handong sees how Chungha and Seungyeon nod at each other. Tonight is the night.

* * *

Siyeon needs several attempts to wake up Jiu. She didn’t want to shake her too hard, she wants to avoid her bad mood at all costs. The pirate only speaks to her when she sees her first trying of opening her eyes.

“Minji… Jiu.” She corrects herself. “Jiu!” She shakes her softly one more time and makes sure she has no hair over her ear before she calls her again. “Jiu, Minji, c’mon we’re here.”

“Finally…” Jiu says with a sleepy voice.

The former pirate hasn’t barely slept in the past few days, she didn’t trust anyone, much less Siyeon. But as the time went by, her body gave up.

It’s dead of night, and they’ve docked in a clandestine port, at the back of the island. They made sure to pay the captain well for it.

“No time to waist.” Jiu says. “Take me to the place.”

“So soon? Don’t want to camp or something? Dark night can be dangerous.” Siyeon replies with irony.

Jiu lets out a tired laugh. “Pick up the light and shut the fuck up.”

The younger woman smirks. “Yes, madam!” _Oh, how I missed this._ She thinks while she does as she’s told.

 

It’s a long way in the dark, but Siyeon knows it well. She has walked that same path many times. It’s a bittersweet feeling. Knowing she won’t find Dana home breaks her heart, but she’s sure she would approve the decisions she’s making.

“ _If I had kids,”_ She used to say. “ _I’d want them to be as strong as you.”_

Siyeon smiles as she remembers the conversation.

“You’re too quiet.” Jiu says, genuinely intrigued by her strange happiness.

“Just tired.” Siyeon replies, watching carefully her steps.

“And that smile?” The older woman insists.

“You’ll love the place.” Siyeon points at the front, avoiding the question. They arrived at their destination.

 

The door is falling apart, it shows they’ve attempted to raid the place multiple times. Jiu loses hope as she sees the house’s condition. There’s no way there can be anything of value inside.

As she checks out the place, just in case of finding something useful, she sees a dark stain on the floor. Blood.

“I think they buried her, don’t know where.” Siyeon says when she notices the other woman crouching. “She didn’t deserve to end like this.”

“How did you meet?” Jiu asks curious as she investigates the area.

Siyeon laughs. “I lost a bet. Didn’t pay blah blah…” She’s busy kicking random floor planks. “She hid me for a couple of days.” There’s a hollow one. “The rest… you know.” The pirate crouches and breaks the floor.

“Smart.” Jiu whispers to herself when she realizes what she’s doing.

Siyeon pulls out a chest. Not too big, but heavy. There’s a lock securing the opening. She has to hit it hard several times with the grip of her knife until the lock yields, when the wood breaks.

“Light.” Siyeon requests.

Jiu brings both lanterns, too curious to say anything.

The chest opens, leaving a dusty cloud in the air. Jiu coughs and covers her mouth with her sleeve before it gets worse.

Inside, mostly papers and some jewels. Siyeon ignores them and picks up two documents.

“Here they are… I think…” She squints to concentrate, she needs time. “Per...no. Par...don… Pardon. Yes! These!” She says with excitement.

Jiu looks at her confused and asks her to lend her one of them. She reads it entirely and when she’s done she goes back to staring at Siyeon like she was a stranger. “You can read?”

Siyeon shrugs and lets out half a smile, almost embarrassed. “Kinda…”

“Since when?” Jiu smiles with incredulity.

The pirate sighs and picks up a notebook that Jiu recognizes immediately.

“You kept it…” She says with nostalgia.

It’s her diary, the one she used to write in her time at the Somnia. Siyeon lets her hold it. When she opens it, a wave of memories hit her harder than a punch in the stomach.

“I wanted to know why you left, so I asked Sua to teach me.” Siyeon says with a soft voice. She lets out a sad laugh. “Took me years.”

“But you made it.” Jiu says, looking up. Siyeon has an empty look on her face, she doesn’t notice Jiu’s until a few seconds later.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Siyeon says, taking the notebook back. She starts looking for an specific page, she knows the content by heart. “If I had known… we...”

“We what?” Jiu shakes her head. “You had a chance, I had lost her trust.”

“You abandoned me! Taking for granted that I wanted to stay...” Siyeon replies, hurt. “She was the captain, Minji. But you were _my_ captain.” She leaves Jiu speechless. “I was loyal to you.”

They stare in a tense silence. Jiu removes the collar where the ring that Siyeon gave her hangs.

“You said this was a key, but you broke the chest.” Jiu lends her the ring, placing it carefully in her hand, feeling a pinch in her belly when they touch.

Siyeon, without saying a word. Picks up a box, barely visible at first glance. It was well hidden at the bottom of the chest. _Click_. The box opens. Inside, a beautiful dagger and a silver collar in the shape of a wolf. The last gifts she made her.

“If I had kept these with me, they would be gone by now. Glad I hid them.” The pirate says.

Siyeon never knew her birthday date. The year before Minji left, she ordered a special gift, making the October 1st her special day. When Siyeon asked her why she chose that day, the older woman just answered that it fitted her.

Once she was gone, Siyeon kept celebrating alone. Opening her best bottle every 1st of October, drinking two glasses. One for her, one for Minji.

The pirate sighs, puts on the necklace and ties up tight the dagger to her belt, making sure it ends up well hidden between her clothes.

“We should go, it’s not safe here. Keep the documents.” Siyeon kisses the ring and places it inside the chest, closing it right after. Inside remains the rest of the jewels.

Jiu is surprised that she actually trusts her with the pardons, but does as she’s told. She puts them in the bag, along with the others. She’s curious and has the intention of checking them later.

The pirate takes out the candle from the lantern and sets fire to the chest. It spreads quickly, so they leave the house and watch it burn. Jiu has a million questions, but she won’t ask any. Siyeon wipes a tear before it reaches her cheek.

“Do you hear that?” Jiu takes her back to reality. There are screams coming out of the other side of the island. The wind makes them sound even closer. “Quick.” The older woman runs until she reaches higher ground. Now there’s another fire lighting up her face. The whole town is on fire.

“Bloody hell…” Siyeon says with incredulity. There’s nothing left of Mina’s domains.

* * *

A chair almost hits Yoohyeon’s head. The last minutes have been crazy, tavern fights will never stop to amaze her. The woman known as Chungha provoked the one named Hani, next thing she knows is that half of the clients were fighting. Yoohyeon notices a hand grabbing her arm, saving from another disaster.

Handong protects her with her body, they’re backed into a corner, with nowhere safe to go without putting themselves at risk.

 _Mina…_ Yoohyeon can’t find them anywhere. She leaves the hideout by gently pushing the other woman.

“Yoohyeon! Where are you going?” Handong asks, trying to keep up her rhythm without being hit. She’s running from one side of the tavern to the other, frustrated because she can’t call her name.

“I lost a friend!” She answers when Handong stops her.

“I bet she’s fine! Let’s go somewhere safe!” She points upstairs, where Yoohyeon’s office is.

The younger woman shakes her head. “Sorry, but I have to find her!” And she starts running again.

Handong kicks a table, if Yoohyeon finds Mina with Jeonghwa their whole cover would be at risk. The only person that knows Mina’s identity officially is her, to Yoohyeon, Handong is completely ignorant.

“Madam!” Gahyeon calls her. “Wait!”

She’s coming with Dami. Yoohyeon has been keeping her distance. She can’t forget about Siyeon’s words. _Be careful who you trust,_ she said. With Jiu away, isolating herself was the best choice. And still, Gahyeon remains loyal as always. Dami, on the other hand, was always a mystery to her. She has always get along better with Jiu, and she never heard a complain about her. Weird, having in mind her lover never keeps her thoughts to herself. At least the ones regarding business.

“I know who you’re looking for.” Gahyeon says, catching her breath after the run.

“Where is she?” Yoohyeon moves away from Handong. The pirate doesn’t leave her side for a second.

“You won’t like it.” Dami says.

* * *

“They got her! That stupid idiot tried to kill her in the middle of the street.” Hwasa informs. Yves and her had been following Jeonghwa all night.

“You pressed her way too much.” Handong enters the place. “Now they’ll probably kill her and your dear Sunmi will be _veeery_ angry.” She smiles at them.

Everything is going according to her plan. She hates working for someone she doesn’t respect, so if there’s a chance of ruin their lives, she will.

Seungyeon grabs the collar of her shirt and puts a knife near her eye. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” 

“Who’s stopping you?” The pirate provokes her.

The other woman grabs her tighter, but doesn’t make a move to hurt her.

“So you know why.” Handong grabs her wrist and removes her hand, fixing her shirt right after.

Seungyeon lowers the knife, wishing she could use it. Handong is indeed the only one with access to Yoohyeon, without her, there’s no way they can reach Mina without making a scene.

* * *

The days go by without news of Jeonghwa. Handong tried to draw out some information from Yoohyeon, but the only thing she got was invitations for another drink. Today is different, Yoohyeon suggested her room. So, maybe, it’s time to try a new strategy.

“Haven’t seen your partner. I’m starting to think she doesn’t exist.” The pirate raises an eyebrow.

“You’d like that, huh?” Yoohyeon lets out a mischievous smile. “I’ve seen how you look at me, Handong.” Since the beginning, their chemistry has been obvious.

They both know it, and will use it in their own favor.

“I could say the same.” Handong touches Yoohyeon’s neck with the tip of her finger, noticing how the younger woman’s skin crawls.

Meanwhile, Yoohyeon unties Handong’s shirt to feel her under it. Her hand is cold, but the other woman doesn’t seem to care. She kisses her to show her approval, making it deeper as she undresses Yoohyeon.

She gets on top of her, touching her everywhere she can. The younger woman pulls her clothes off, making Handong do the same right after. She lets her touch her a bit more,until her body is ready. Then, she demands her to go down on her. 

 

Handong is a passionate woman, the perfect partner for a night like this. It was about time she could let out some stress, not having Jiu around has been exhausting. She knows she wouldn’t approve her choice this time, but it’s not like Yoohyeon liked every casual lover Jiu has had. 

 

Next day, hangover is no excuse to stay away from work. Yoohyeon takes her usual walk across the beach, she visits the merchants, chats with the locals, hears Gahyeon talking about how many thieves they’ve detained... Everything is in order, so it’s time for her last visit.

The fort is cold, even if outside is quite the contrary. Her guest hasn’t wake up yet. She must be exhausted, she didn’t stop all night.

Yoohyeon takes an iron stick, coming from one of the many broken jails, and hits the bars of the cell.

 

Handong wakes up with a terrible headache. The floor is cold, and the noise unbearable. She looks up, Yoohyeon is smiling at her with a smirk on her face.

She played her, how could she be so stupid. _Never trust an easy fuck_. She says to herself.

“I know about your friends. I have eyes everywhere.” Yoohyeon hits the bar once again. It hurts, but she bets Handong is having a much worse time.

The pirate laughs as she scratch her head, noticing a dry bloody wound. Now the intense pain makes more sense.

“We want the same thing, let me out.” It’s hard even to hear herself.

“Handong!” Mina comes with Jeonghwa. _She’s still alive, good for her._ She thinks.

“Who’s after me?” Mina asks. “Is it Jihyo? I had nothing to do with her detention!”

“That’s not what she thinks.” Handong confirms Mina’s theory.

“Where is she?” Mina insists.

“If I knew…” Handong shrugs.

“And Sua? Your captain.” Yoohyeon tries to find out if the rumours are true.

Handong smiles. “Know what? Maybe they’re closer than you think.”

She won’t say anything else. They leave her there, guarded by two well paid guards.

 

They don’t last long.

* * *

Right before she’s going to bed, Gahyeon knocks in Yoohyeon’s door. The insistence makes her think Jiu has come back, but the woman’s face doesn’t bring good news.

“Madam, you have a visit.” She says, maintaining the door opened.  That means it’s urgent.

Her office is just a few steps from her room, so she takes the time she needs to get dressed properly before going.

Inside await three women, two of them sitting, the other is standing next to the window. She’s the first to turn.

“You must be Yoohyeon.” The unknown woman says. “I’m Sua, my pleasure.” She says offering her hand.

The other two women turn, one of them with a bright smile on her face. She’s the next one to talk.

“Sunmi.” She offers her hand, that Yoohyeon shakes. “I hope you don’t mind, we’re here to claim this island in the name of the crown.”

 

**END OF CHAPTER VII**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 114 kudos, I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! What's your favorite moment/chapter? And your favorite character? What do you expect for the next chapters? Please, let me know in the comments or in my cc https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist <3


	8. The Debt (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Debt (Part I & II) is the last chapter before the hiatus. I want to focus in other stories and I think this is a good point to stop this one. I'll keep writing it, don't worry, you'll only have to wait a little longer (this update already took me too long to write tbh).   
> I've found myself a little uninspired with this fic, which is a shame because I love the characters, and I rather let it breath for a while before writing it unwillingly just before I "should" update. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy the reading!

Sunmi had them fooled. Sua never trusted her, she knew something wasn’t right. But one thing she never thought was that she could actually be working for the bloody king of England.

The day she took off her ally mask, Jihyo was about to lose it. She had been doomed all that time. Mina never gave her up, it was all a trap. Even the rescue was arranged. Jihyo’s pride was hurt and the only thing that stopped her from killing Sunmi was the rope waiting for her if she did. Not that she has a different fait waiting for her, Sua thinks, but if she could take Sunmi with her before her end... that would be a pleasant vision.

Sunmi. Having the freedom of commiting the crimes she pleased, led her to become a twisted woman.

How she got the job remains a mystery, Sunmi told Jihyo and Sua a different story every day. Sua’s personal favorite was the one where she received a royal pardon on the same day she was going to be executed for murder. All because she was the king’s daughter lover.

Sunmi had plans for the two pirates, even if her original idea was arresting Mina and Jihyo, Sua was the best trophy. Being the woman who lead Kim Bora to her execution would be an honor that could open any door.

In fact, she could’ve gone as the crew left to Yoohyeon’s territory. That was the perfect distraction, she could get rid of useless Handong and  _ maybe _ , her girls would kill their objective. Mina isn’t a real priority, but burning and conquering a new island is too tempting for Sunmi to leave like this. Where’s the fun in making others do all the dirty work?

 

Two royal guards at the door. Chungha, Hwasa, Joy and Hani along the wall, they look proud of seeing their leader back. Jihyo is standing next to the window in Yoohyeon’s office. She watches Sunmi walking around the place, eating and drinking everything she touches. Meanwhile, Sua sits in front of ruler of the island, who stares at her, defiant. The pirate smiles. Finally, new entertainment.

Sua leans and whispers. “I want to kill her too.”

“I heard you…” Sunmi says. “Rude.”

The pirate clicks her tongue. “She has a bloody good hearing, right?” She continues talking to Yoohyeon.

“If it’s money what you want, I can give it to you.” Yoohyeon looks at Sunmi, but the other woman keeps opening drawers. “We’ve never bothered the crown, we’re at peace with the king here.”

Now she has Sunmi’s attention. The woman starts laughing like she just told the funniest joke.

“I’ve heard some rumours… They say you’re hiding someone.” Sunmi walks towards her and sits on the table. Then, with a finger, she rises Yoohyeon’s chin to make sure there’s eye contact. “A pirate, maybe?”

“You should arrest yourself, then…” Sua comments behind her. A guard hits her in response for her insolence. Now her cheek is all red, soon to be swollen.  “Same energy as a little kid.” She spits on his boots.

The man is about to hit her one more time, but Sunmi raises a hand to stop him.

“You fucking egocentric bitch…” Sunmi slaps her and turns back again to Yoohyeon. “There’s no point in lying, I know Mina’s here.”

“You better tell her, she’s annoying as fuck.” Jihyo talks for the first time.

“Thank you, my dear.” Sunmi blows a kiss. “By the way.” She turns to her crew for a moment. “Go outside, and the first person you cross paths, execute them so everyone can watch.”

“The hell??” Yoohyeon stands up violently, only to find a blade almost cutting her soft neck skin.

“Sorry, but I’m not into traditional torture.” Sunmi stretches and nods at Chungha, who leaves the room escorted by Hwasa and Hani. Joy and Yves stay for protection, along with some guards.“Joy!” Sunmi yells.

“Yes, ma’am?” The named approaches her.

“Where’s Seungyeon?” She doesn’t let the other woman answer. “Bring her to me, I’m tired of her insolence.”

* * *

Dami cleans her weapons while eating some fruit. The room doesn’t have windows, but must be late already. She should go to work soon, or everyone will miss her. She yawns.

“Tired?” Seungyeon asks with a smirk, aware she’s the reason of her lack of sleep.

Dami smiles and leaves her stuff on the table. “Not as much as you.” She gets up. “You can’t even leave bed.”

Seungyeon checks Dami out, she’s only covered with a shirt. “Why would I?” With a gesture of her finger, she asks her to approach.

Once she’s close enough, Seungyeon drags her to bed and with a quick move, she gets on top of her.

Dami accepts her defeat. She caresses Seungyeon’s cheeks and puts her hair behind the ears to see her better, even with the single light of a candle, she’s beautiful.

Seungyeon kisses Dami, but when she looks at her again, doesn’t smile anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Dami asks, worried.

“They must be wondering where we are.”

“If only they knew…” Dami smiles, trying to cheer her up. She knows, though, that her problem is something bigger than just being late to work. “What if…” She caughts Seungyeon’s attention. “I’ve been saving money, and there’s people that owe me a couple of favors, we could-.”

“Gahyeon.” Seungyeon interrupts, letting herself fall on the other side of the bed.

Dami turns to lay on her side. “What about her?”

“Why don’t you leave with her?”

Dami sighs. “Trust me, she’s more than fine here.”

“You just met me.” Seungyeon insists, looking at the ceiling.

“And I trust you more than her.”

“I thought you were friends.” Seungyeon lets out a little laugh. “You know? I thought you two were together when I met you.”

Dami fake-laughs. “Hell no. We’re just partners, she would sell my ass if she could.”

“But she covered you, the day of the murder. She didn’t even know you were here.” Seungyeon turns on her side. “The only person that would do that for you is a friend.”

“Or someone that wants you in debt.” Dami plays with Seungyeon’s hand. 

Suddenly, someone’s insistently knocking at their door. Seungyeon gets up, while Dami takes her pistol from the nightstand, ready to shoot whoever is behind.

“Who is it??” Seungyeon asks.

A familiar voice starts talking. “Joy and Yves! Get up you lazy bitch!”

Seungyeon breathes relieved, she feared it could be Sunmi. With a gesture, she asks Dami to lower her weapon.

Both women enter, their faces show how tired they are. Joy is the first seeing Dami.

“Glad one of us is having fun.”

Seungyeon dresses herself. “Don’t tell Sunmi.”

“I bet she knows, and she’s mad at you.” Yves says.

“Who the fuck is Sunmi?” Dami puts on her pants.

“Bloody hell, she doesn’t know?” Joy laughs. “Ma’am, what a party you’re missing.”

Dami looks at Seungyeon, demanding an explanation.

“Fuck…” Seungyeon sighs.

“There’s no time.” Joy saves her. “We have to go.”

“I’m coming with you.” Dami says. She can’t let her leave like that.

“Whatever… Do what you want, but we need to leave now.” Joy says, first to Dami, then to Seungyeon.

* * *

“I could hurt you until you bleed, but I know you don’t want that and I have a headache. I’m not in the mood to hear you scream.”

Sunmi threatens Yoohyeon one more time, after the other woman replied her with rage. They’re facing each other, Yoohyeon unarmed, while Sunmi has her hand ready to draw her dagger.

“It’s a bluff.” Yoohyeon says with decision, which makes Sunmi laugh and relax her posture. She moves to the window, where Jihyo moves so she can’t touch her. 

“Nice view, huh?” Sunmi says to Jihyo.

The forenamed looks at the point the other woman is staring. Sunmi’s men have created quite a stir, and it’s only about to get worse. Soon, Hwasa and Hani are visible. They’re yelling, making their way through the confused locals.

Two gigantic ships docked that morning, both of them full of soldiers. They don’t know what’s going on, but they’re sure it’s nothing good.

The two women finally reach their destination: the gallows in the small town square. Once they’re up, locals start gathering around. Hwasa is talking, but she’s too far to know what she’s saying.

A few moments later, the guards bring a scared man. Jihyo recognizes him, he was cleaning the stairs when they came up. With the verge of her eye, she sees Sunmi smirking. 

“Yoohyeon, dear! Come, you’ll love the show.” She calls her.

 

The man screams in pain when Hwasa cuts his clothes with a knife, not caring if she slits his skin as well. The square is silent, nobody makes a noise except for a woman who runs to the gallows. She tries to climb and reach him, but it’s too high. Hani steps on the woman’s hand to make her fall, giving the order to arrest her to the guards next to them.

When she’s up, they make her watch how a guard cuts his guts while he still lives, then they give her the knife and grabbing her, they make her slit his throat. Jihyo concludes that poor man is her husband. Luckily for her, the way they take her life is much quicker.

“That’s it?” Sunmi clicks her tongue with disappointment. “Will you tell me now where Mina is?” She caresses Yoohyeon’s hair, who remains quiet, biting her tongue to not hit her right now.

Suddenly, the door opens. Yoohyeon breathes at the sight of a friendly face. Dami enters the room along with three women who Sunmi seems to know. Yoohyeon recognizes them from the tavern.

“Finally, Seungyeon! We missed you here…” Sunmi approaches one of the women just to slap her. Dami must be stopped by Yves, since she was about to hit Sunmi back without hesitation.

“Hi…” Seungyeon replies with her head down. “I overslept.”

“That’s how you call it now?” Sunmi points at Dami with her head. She has noticed Dami’s tension, it isn’t difficult to guess what kind of relationship they have.

“Someone is jealous…” Sua mocks her.

“Suddenly I can’t remember why I keep you alive.” Sunmi replies without looking at her, she turns at one of the guards. “Let’s have some fun. Take this young woman to the gallows.” She points at Dami. “Kill her in front of everyone. But make it entertaining, please.”

* * *

The blood reaches Handong’s feet, she needs to move if she doesn’t want to get her boots dirty. The guard looks at her in search for comfort, while he bleeds out. Gahyeon couldn’t make a clean cut, like she did with the other two, this one turned in the last second, making the blade go through the wrong path.

Handong is losing her patients, but there’s nothing much she can do while she waits for the other woman to do her job.

Finally, Gahyeon finds something to force the cell’s door. She has been looking for a key, but the guards didn’t have it.

“Please! Help!” Jeonghwa yells.

Gahyeon rolls her eyes and answers with fake kindness. “Sure! Let me free Handong first.”

And so she does. The pirate avoids to step on the blood and leaves the cell.

Jeonghwa is getting nervous, both women are whispering and something tells her they’re making plans without her. She awaits for her death when she sees the shorter woman coming with the iron bar, but instead of killing her, she forces her door cell.

“Everything clear outside?” Handong asks.

“Yeah, Yoohyeon’s pretty busy with that Sunmi.” Gahyeon checks Jeonghwa out once she exits the cell. “I think there’s some shit going down in town right now. Everything went to shit, the whole plan is fucked up.”

“There’s no time to waist, then.” Handong steals the best weapons she can find from a guard’s body, along with the belt and the jacket. A little oversized, but will work to go unnoticed.

“I want my part, Handong.” Gahyeon says with determination. “I’ve risked a lot here while you played pirates. You owe me.”

“If Sunmi stays, you won’t get shit, trust me.” Handong replies, calmly. “We need a new plan, I’ll go check the situation.”

“Do it quick. I’ll stay to clean this mess.” Gahyeon admires her own work.

“Fine.” Handong gets ready to leave. She takes a look at Jeonghwa, without saying a word, she makes clear that if she dares messing things up a bit, she won’t live another day.

The waitress attempts to follow the pirate, who’s already a few steps ahead, but Gahyeon calls her.

“You, help me.” She demands.

Jeonghwa hesitates, Handong is already far and the only one she trusts enough to stay by her side. On the other hand, Gahyeon is her ally, she’s supposed to trust her as well. She knows her from the tavern, and from what she have seen, it’s better to not make her angry.

“C’mon! It won’t take long I want to get the fuck out of here too.” Gahyeon is losing her patience.

 

Jeonghwa grabs a guard by the feet, as the other woman just commanded, and drags him to a dark room. It’s a great effort, she’s sweating and there’s another two left. She goes for the next one, and before she starts dragging him, she feels the hardest pain on her head. The waitress is dizzy and confused, she falls and the next thing she sees, is the blood coming out of her head. She tries to get up, getting another hit in return.

Gahyeon, with her foot, makes her turn. The woman is trying to look for an escape, but she’s too disoriented, and the blood is getting into her eyes. She feels relieved when she hears the iron bar hitting the ground, that means there will be no more beating, although her hopes fall when she hears Gahyeon drawing out her sword, and her worst fears are confirmed when she feels the cold steel piercing her chest.

Gahyeon has been gentle, she has attacked her heart, so she takes a short time to die.

“Fuck, she was annoying.” Gahyeon says to herself, outloud, while she gets rid of the blood staining her weapon.

Out of the blue, a cold sharp edge on her head interrupts her cleaning routine.

“Not as much as you. Turn.” Siyeon threatens her while she does as she’s been told. Gahyeon looks surprised to see her. “Drop the sword.”

The younger woman shows her the weapon. “Alright…”

“Slowly.” Siyeon presses her sword harder against her neck when she starts bending down.

“That’s how you like it?” Gahyeon teases her, even she’s doing everything as she must. Siyeon ignores her comment and looks at her with caution. Finally, the sword is on the floor and Gahyeon slowly rising again. Once she’s up, Siyeon kicks it as far as possible. “Happy now?” Gahyeon says with a mocking grin.

“I’ll be when you’re dead, you bloody rat.” Siyeon replies with contained rage. She knew from the beginning she was the mole, something inside her guts stirred every time she saw her, but she never had enough evidence.

“Kill me, then.” Gahyeon shrugs.

Siyeon lowers the sword, pointing now at her chest. “No, I’d be too kind. And I bet Minji has better plans for you”. Siyeon grins while she presses hard enough to make the other woman bleed.

Gahyeon swallows, holding the pain until she stops pressing. When she takes out the blade, she can see her own blood on the tip.

“Where is she? Minji.” Gahyeon pronounces her name with contempt.

“The fuck do you care?” Siyeon threatens with hurting her again, she got tense as she heard her name.

Gahyeon giggles, which confuses the pirate for a moment. “Handong’s right.” Gahyeon says, holding her laugh. “After all these years, you’re still Kim Minji’s dog.”

That’s it, rage takes over Siyeon. She hits the other woman with the grip of her sword, making her bleed on one side of the head. Then, she grabs her by the collar of her shirt and puts the blade on her neck, too tight to let her talk without getting her throat slit. “Talk all the shit you want, but you’re living on borrowed time.” Siyeon says, just a few centimeters away from her face.

“Just like your owner.” Gahyeon says, pretending she’s not feeling the pain when she speaks.

Siyeon feels tempted, one hand movement and her annoying ass won’t bother her anymore. “Handong. What is she doing here? Where’s Sua? I’ve seen the ship.”

“Are you scared?” Gahyeon pouts to mock her. “She left you pretty fucked up last time, huh?” She points at Siyeon stomach with her eyes. The pirate can still feel the pain from the stab. “Minji…” Gahyeon insists, pretending to have noticed a detail ignored by the pirate. “If she isn’t here… She’s running to her death.”

That’s when Siyeon remembers the conversation she’d listened. Gahyeon said something about someone named Sunmi, and problems in town, exactly where Minji was heading to meet with Yoohyeon. Suddenly, fear takes over her. The town is far, if Minji is in danger, she won’t be able to make it on time. She needs to think of a better solution, and the woman she has in front of her is a bother.

An unexpected thud to the head, and Gahyeon falls unconscious. Now, Siyeon has advantage to go upstairs. There, she locates the town, apparently quiet from where she is. Squinting her eyes until she can see all the people gathered in the square, there’s no way the pirate can tell what’s going on, but she bets it’s nothing good.

“Quick, quick, quick!” She says to herself, while looking around. The canons draw her attention, so she runs to check if they’re in good condition. And finally, some good news. She only needs to find the ammunition.

* * *

Jiu has managed to reach the tavern. It hasn’t been easy, she had to go through an unexpected amount of people, gathered in the square to presence the most unpleasant show.

She analyzes the situation, there’s no way she can get to the building unseen if she uses the front door, nor the back one. There are guards everywhere. She’s misplaced, Siyeon and her arrived that same morning and nothing felt right since the beginning. Then, when they saw the Somnia they feared Sua had taken over the island in their absence, unaware that there was a worse option. On their way to town, they saw the first enemy guards. Sua would never work for the crown, there was something they were missing. That’s why Jiu sent Siyeon to the fort, from there, the pirate could check if there were more ships on the other side of the island.

At the moment, she regrets splitting up and can only wish she’s still alive and in a better situation than her.

She has to hide quick, the guards are moving. Someone is leaving the building. It’s a woman, along with guards and Dami trying to get rid of the two women containing her. One of them is whispering something into her ear, but doesn’t seem to comfort her. Feeling relieved that Yoohyeon isn’t there, she’s sorry for not being able to rescue Dami. Her employee doesn’t know, but she’s being the perfect distraction.

She uses that moment to sneak into the garden, where there’s a secret entrance. She curses when she finds it locked with a table she cannot move without making noise.

There’s no time to waist, she looks up, where the office is. Climbing there is risky, there could be people inside. Other option would be finding an open window, but it’s not her lucky day. If she wants to get in, she will have to break one.

Jiu takes a deep breath, she has to be quick. First, she locates the room she wants to get in, then, thinks of a wardrobe where she could hide the moment she enters.

The climbing is harder than she thought, the wall is slippery and the splinters are sticking in her fingers.

Suddenly, from the office, she hears a fuss. Her heart starts beating fast when she recognizes Yoohyeon’s voice, yelling. It makes her forget about her plan, she climbs faster, ignoring the pain and using her elbow, she breaks the window.

“What’s that??” A guard says from the inside.

Jiu gets in, cutting her leg with a tip. She suppresses a whimper when she feels her skin tearing apart, and limps to the next room, locking it with the first thing she sees. It won’t hold too much time, but it will be enough to stop the bleeding.

The guard is already trying to open the door.

Jiu checks her leg, the wound is ugly. She rips off the sleeve of her shirt to make an improvised bandage that quickly stains in red.

“Shit!” She curses out loud, nervous. Yoohyeon is a few meters away, probably in danger and there she is, losing time because of a stupid mistake.

Then, she rips off the other one and ties it on top of the previous one. That way it will hold for longer.

The guard isn’t alone, another one has brought an axe and is breaking the wood. Jiu decides to go out the window. From there, she breaks another one and this time she enters without being harmed.

Running as fast as she can, she avoids the previous room, where the guards are still looking for her and goes straight to the office. Not thinking about the consequences of getting in. She’s too blinded by the thought of Yoohyeon getting hurt. She draws her sword, makes sure her pistol is loaded and kicks the door.

“Jiu!?” Yoohyeon says, running to hug her. “You shouldn't be here.” She whispers.

Jiu wonders why, but in that same moment, she locks eyes with Sua, equally surprised to see her.

She holds Yoohyeon tighter, not for protection, but for fear. Sua doesn’t move, neither makes a facial gesture that could tell what goes on inside her mind. Jiu notices she’s unarmed, and tense, probably as scared and confused as she is.

Jiu takes a quick look at the room, an unknown woman is lying on the floor, she can’t tell if she’s dead, but there’s blood on the floor.

Slowly, Jiu raises her pistol to point at Sua. The weapon goes off when the former pirate is startled by the explosion that shakes the town’s ground, all followed by Sua’s scream of pain.

 

**END OF CHAPTER VIII**


	9. The Debt (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I know I said this was going to be the last chapter before an hiatus, but:  
> 1) The chapter isn't over yet (I had to split it AGAIN because it's getting too long)  
> 2) I feel like I need to compensate the 2 months of waiting, hehe.
> 
> Good news is, I finally got back my inspiration!!!!!! So let's hope it lasts... Enjoy the reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> CW: Mentions to mutilations

The second explosion comes before they can recover from the previous one. Bora covers her shoulder, in pain. The bullet went through her, but didn’t hurt anything vital.

Jiu has to shoot a chain to free Yoohyeon. But when Yoohyeon takes Jiu’s hand to run away, Sua and her exchange gazes again. She is still shocked by the unexpected encounter, and her feet are stuck to the floor. Yoohyeon pulls once again, almost making Jiu lose balance. Thanks to the movement, she notices the chain around Sua’s ankle. She could have sworn that she was asking for help just by the way she looks at her.

One more pull, and this time, Jiu reacts and follows her. In the distance, she hears Sua yelling her name.

 

They hide in different rooms, avoiding the guards until they leave the building. Her heart is still racing, but now it’s Jiu who takes control of the situation. She wants to take her partner to a cave next to the beach, but another group is in their way.

Before Yoohyeon gets caught, Jiu drags her to her side, pulling her closer and covering her mouth. She feels her breathing hard against her hand, and has to repress her desire to kiss her again. They stare at each other until finally, the soldiers pass by. It’s time to run again, but Jiu takes her time to move her hand away from Yoohyeon’s mouth, who kisses her fingers as she feels them against her lips. Jiu traces her lower lip with her thumb and gets another kiss in return.

She closes her eyes to swallow hard and gather strength to hold Yoohyeon’s hand again. When she opens them again, there’s a fierce look in her eyes.

 

“Let’s go.” She says, before making sure the coast is clear.

 

The cave is not far, but they have to be cautious. Jiu decides the best way to get there is taking the long way round.

* * *

Mina had been hiding the whole time. She witnessed her fight with Gahyeon, but wasn’t sure about intervening until she saw Siyeon looking for the cannonballs.

“Need help?” She says, at Siyeon’s back.

The other woman draws her pistol and points at her, not even bothering to check on her identity first. When she sees her, she opens her eyes like she just saw a ghost and mumbles until words come out of her mouth.

“Mina...?” Siyeon doesn’t lower the weapon, but she relaxes her posture.

“I’m glad to see you too…” She replies, pointing at the pistol with her head.

“The hell is going on here?” Siyeon finally puts the gun away, expecting a convincing answer.

“It’s a long story…”

“Well, you can talk while shooting, right?”

Mina smirks. “You know I do.”

* * *

There are corpses on the streets, from the people who dared to resist. Some of them mutilated in the most horrible ways. From their position they can see the beach, the sea water is stained red with blood.

Yoohyeon’s rage grows inside of her, she has the feeling that all of what’s happening it’s her fault. Those were just honest and loyal workers, they trusted her and she’s paid them like this.

 

Jiu drags her into a remote business, just abandoned by its owner, to take her away from that bloody mess, as she could read her mind. She makes sure the place is clear, and then rushes to kiss Yoohyeon as if there’s no tomorrow.

 

“We’re safe, we’re safe.” She repeats until the younger woman reacts.

“I did this…” Yoohyeon says, with a blank stare.

Jiu shakes her head, firmly. “No, _they_ did this.”

“I let them in… I didn’t know what to do, there were so many soldiers...”

“And I abandoned you.” Jiu kisses her forehead. “That won’t happen again, I promise.” The position of Yoohyeon’s head forces her to look down, so she notices the bloody bandage on Jiu’s leg. She remembers then how she has been limping the whole way there.

“Did they hurt you?” The younger woman asks, worried.

Jiu shakes her head, resting it on Yoohyeon’s forehead. “I cut myself with a window, it looks worse than it is.”

Yoohyeon kisses her again. “Everything went to hell so fast…” Her voice sounds broken. “That bitch, Sunmi, she came with a whole army.”

“Who is she?” She asks, with her thoughts still on her encounter with Sua.

“Not sure… She wants Mina.” Yoohyeon replies, wishing to kiss her one more time.

“All this for her? She’s bloody retired!”

“I guess the reward is worth it…” Yoohyeon shrugs, tired. Everything is confusing and makes less and less sense by the minutes. “I don’t know…”

 

Another explosion.

 

“What the…” Yoohyeon wonders, confused.

“Must be Siyeon… From the fort.” She says, worried, hoping for her to be fine. “I sent her there to see if she could… Do something.” She realizes how stupid her plan was.

“Fuck.” Yoohyeon curses and bites her lip.

“What?”

“Handong, I locked her there.” She answers, nervous.

“Who?” Jiu is confused, it feels like she’s been out for months.

“I’m so sorry…” The younger woman moves, ready to leave.

Jiu stops her, grabbing her arm. “Yoo, what are you talking about?” 

“I’ll explain later. We have to get to the fort first.” The younger woman pulls her arm.

“Yoohyeon!” She retains her one more time.

“Siyeon is in danger, if that’s enough to motivate you…” The tone in her words hurts her partner, she can see it in her eyes. “I’ll explain later, alright?” She tries to fix it. It’s not the time to start an argument.

 

Yoohyeon starts running in the right direction and Jiu has no other choice than follow her. When their destination is on sight, she thinks of Siyeon. If anything happens to her, it’s her fault.

* * *

“Bloody hell, Mina! You almost hit the ship! I want it!” Siyeon yells, pushing her without measuring her strength.

“That would be a good distraction at least…” Mina replies, not sure yet of Siyeon’s intentions, even if she just explained her plan. Twice.

“I just want Minji.” Siyeon says, distracted and looking front, like if she could spott her from there.

“You haven’t changed, huh?” Mina mumbles grinning.

“What?”

“You’ve _always_ wanted what you can’t have.” Mina replies, lifting another cannonball. It’s the last.

“The hell?? You know what I meant, bloody idiot!” Siyeon pushes her again, regretting her bad choice of words.

“Seriously, Siyeon. This is a lost cause” She points at the village, already burning at some places. “We should just run away while we can. I know people who can help us in the continent.”

“I can’t leave her…” Siyeon replies, with angst in her voice.

“Shit, you’re a lost cause…” Mina puts the cannonball inside the barrel. “You owe her nothing!”

“Just my life.”

“Look, I appreciate Minji. She’s done good business with me, but I rather see her hanging from the distance.”

Those are the last words Mina says before Siyeon breaks her lip.

Mina spits blood and a tooth to Siyeon’s feet, aware that she deserves it. But Siyeon hasn’t had enough with just punching her. She grabs her by the collar of her shirt and pushes her against the wall. Mina looks down, the fall is terrifying.

“She helped you. She risked her position for you and you dare talking shit about her?” Siyeon shakes her, hitting her head against the cold stone. She’s dizzy and soon, she feels the blood sneaking inside the back of her shirt. Siyeon hits hard. Mina spits on her face this time, earning a punch on her stomach.

Siyeon leaves her there, breathless, and lights the cannon. Mina doesn’t cover her ears on time. She screams in pain, while Siyeon starts walking away.

“Bloody rat.” She says with contempt, knowing well she can’t hear her.

 

There’s no time to waste If by this time Minji hasn’t make it to the fort, she’s probably in trouble. Siyeon avoids the prison where Gahyeon must be and goes directly to the armory. She will need all the ammo she can carry for the two pistols she just found and another belt to her waist, where she can keep a new dagger and a better sword.

 

She’s ready to fight.

* * *

The anxiety about getting there quick plays a trick on them. To take the short path, they must go near the main square. A risky move that make them miss a group of soldiers that round up them in the blink of an eye. _“We’re fucked.”_ Jiu thinks, in search of Yoohyeon’s hip. And smoothly, she takes her free hand to the grip of her sword.

“Stop right there!” The tallest soldier aims at her with a rifle, the rest follow him automatically. Some of them aiming at Yoohyeon as well, even if she’s unarmed. “Hands up!”

They do as they’re told, slowly.

“Gentlemen…” Yoohyeon smiles kindly. “I bet we can reach an agreement.”

They see a young soldier approaching his superior. Unable to hear a word, they can still see it’s not good news for them.

"You're pretty well dressed to be just a mere peasant. May I ask your name, mistress?" The man in charge asks, politely. The mud of the streets has dirtied Yoohyeon’s dress, but the quality of the fabric is undeniable.

Jiu stares, and the younger woman knows that if she could make a gesture, she would be shaking her head.

Yoohyeon chooses to remain silent.

"It has come to our ears, that Kim Yoohyeon has left the position she was commanded to stay…" Yoohyeon swallows hard. "Are you one of her…" He checks her out. "Companions?"

The soldier is playing with her, Jiu is pretty sure of it. She has to make a great effort to not draw her sword and tell her to run.

“It’s none of your business, sir. We were just taking a walk.” Yoohyeon raises her chin and looks right into his eyes, asserting her self-confidence.

He clicks his tongue. “Bad timing… You should be at the square.” He glances at one of the bodies on the street, and then smiles at her. “It’s safer.”

“We didn’t like the spectacle… Too grotesque.” She smiles back, falsely.

He sighs and nods. “Sometimes there’s no other way… Sometimes…” He touches her hair, and Jiu feels her blood boil. “Sometimes people only learn the hard way.”

“Don’t touch her.” The older woman can’t control herself.

For better or worse, the soldier finds her funny. He bursts into laughter to end up slapping her for her insolence. Her face burns, but she doesn’t lower her arms and holds the itch.

“And you?” He caresses the redness on her face and checks her out. “You don’t look like a lady, and you’re bleeding. Did you got into a fight?” He clicks her tongue and smirks, a habit that makes her sick.

Before she can defend herself, Yoohyeon speaks.

“She protects me from thugs like you, she was just doing her job.” She doesn’t lose her polite tone.

The soldier approaches her, defiant. “Who are you calling a _thug_ , mistress?”

It’s getting ugly, Jiu has to do something. And it has to be quick.

“I’m Kim Yoohyeon.” She says, suddenly. Yoohyeon looks at her with a twisted gesture, shaking her head. Jiu doesn’t care and continues her speech. “We changed clothes. Some villagers tried to rob us and hurt my leg.”

“Oh…” He fakes a worried expression. “May my men and my humble self escort you back to Sunmi? I bet she will be excited to see you.” He grabs Jiu, so tightly that he cuts off the circulation in her arm. “But I’m sad to announce that we only need you, you’re whore stays here.” He glances at his men to give a last command. “Kill her. Don’t waste ammo.”

“Run!!!” Jiu yells.

 

Yoohyeon takes advantage of the confusion to push the soldier, not listening to her partner.

Jiu draws her sword with her free hand and manages to slay a thin cut on her attacker’s face when he tries to dodge her thrust. She ends up on the floor after a kick on her wound, getting her payback by slicing his ankle. The wound is ugly, he won’t get up soon, but the rage she provoked in him gives him the strength to choke her until Yoohyeon stabs him in the back with the dagger she just took from him.

The younger woman is immediately drawn back with a pull of her hair. She manages to dodge a thrust that was about to pierce her heart by rolling to her side, but another one traps her and this time, and she can’t avoid the punch that leaves her breathless. This time is Jiu who saves her, her sword goes through the man’s stomach, and before she pulls the weapon out, she stabs the soldier who was retaining Yoohyeon with her dagger in the eye. Getting out of him a horrible scream of pain.

There are three men left, and the only way they avoid their next thrusts is hiding behind the knockout soldiers. The temporary shields don’t last long, and Jiu’s leg is starting to fail. She stumbles on a rock and loses balance, her dagger is still stuck in that man’s eye, and her sword falls from her hand as she hits the ground.

She gains time by throwing a handful of sand to the soldier’s face, but the lunge that was aiming to her chest, ends up in her bad leg. She screams in pain, and Yoohyeon jumps onto him to avoid further damage with other soldier still trying to retain her.

Now they’re both on the ground, full of dirt and blood. They glance at each other, knowing well this can be their end.

Two shots, and both of their attackers drop dead on top of them.

It’s hard to breathe, but they don’t have the strength to move the bodies. Every muscle hurts, and Jiu feels her leg burning in pain. She is the first to be released from the weight of that man, with a little help.

For a moment, Jiu doubts that the vision of Siyeon standing in front of her is real. She looks exhausted. Her shirt is sweaty, and she breathes hard from the run back to town.

 

Yoohyeon frees herself from the dead body, getting help to get up from Siyeon. They take a few seconds to move away their hands. Yoohyeon squeezes Siyeon’s tightly and looks into her eyes. Bitterness grows inside the younger woman, she can’t help but think that if it wasn’t for Siyeon, the situation would have been different. The days where she felt any kind of sympathy for her, are completely erased from her memory.

Yoohyeon’s eyes shine with ferocity with her face all covered in dirt and blood, a rare look on her that could make anyone. The only thing that distract them from their silent gazes battle is Jiu losing balance again. She becomes their priority and they run to help her.

The blood on the leg of her pant is indistinguishable from the soldier’s, that’s why Siyeon didn’t notice at first.

“Lean on me.” Siyeon says to her ear, but Yoohyeon heard her well. “She will need new bandages.” The pirate says, glancing at the dead soldiers. “See what you can get from them.”

Yoohyeon has to bite her tongue to not snap at her. Jiu is seriously bleeding, it’s not the right time.

They take her somewhere safe, and while Yoohyeon stays to undress her and apply pressure, Siyeon hides the bodies. A few minutes later, she comes back with three uniforms and a couple of rifles.

“For later. These are not too messed up, they’ll have to serve.” She leaves her latest acquisitions next to a chair and goes back to them quick to take care of Minji.

“We need to clean the wound, did you bring something actually useful?” Yoohyeon says. Jiu scolds her with a quick glance but she doesn’t care.

Siyeon drops four canteens she took from the bodies, full of seawater at Yoohyeon’s feet. “There.” She bites her lip and smirks, aware that she’s upset.

The fifth, has still clean water in it. She offers a drink to Minji, who gladly accepts. She wasn’t conscious of how thirsty she was until she felt the liquid on her lips.

Without warning, Yoohyeon pours the salty water on her wound. Jiu retains a whimper and squeezes Siyeon’s arm, who quickly offers her hand.

Yoohyeon takes a look at the scene. The way Siyeon looks at Jiu doesn’t go unnoticed, neither how she returns the shy smile.

The younger woman pours a bit more of water so the injury is definitively clean. Jiu complains with a small groan. “You’re good, love. It’s not deep, the bandage will stop the bleeding.” Yoohyeon gives her a reassuring smile.

Jiu sighs relieved.

“Wish we could sew it, though.” Yoohyeon clicks her tongue.

“Hey… Come here.”

Jiu calls her and takes her hand, drawing her closer. She gives her a soft kiss on the lips, one of those you keep tasting even hours later. Then, she smiles at her, kissing her nose right after.

Siyeon feels a knot in her stomach that makes swallowing a difficult task. She gets up to look away as long as the love festival continues. Outside the smithy where they’re hiding, there’s an unsettling silence that contrast with the fuss at the main square. Something bad is happening, there’s a female voice giving an aggressive speech, but Siyeon can’t distinguish the words.

She goes back inside and takes the water left to clean up herself and put on the most fitting uniform.

“Where are you going?” Jiu asks, curious.

“The square, I want to know what's going on there.” She finishes putting on the red coat and ties her hair in a ponytail before wearing the hat.

Jiu can’t hold the laugh back.

“What? Don’t I look handsome?” She raises her eyebrows with a smirk and throws a uniform to Jiu’s face. Then another one to Yoohyeon’s feet, who sends her a death glare. “Wash up, you look like shit.”

Yoohyeon can’t deny the truth. They follow Siyeon’s steps, Jiu trying to stay off her bad leg when she’s on her feet. Both lovers wash each other faces while Siyeon helps her putting on the pants. The bandage is strong enough to contain the bleeding, like Yoohyeon said. The younger woman sends Siyeon a cocky smile, that the pirate replies with a look of respect.

“Lean on us for a while.” Siyeon says when she sees Jiu limping.

“No, no…” She raises her hand, stopping them from getting any closer. “I can do it, it’s not that bad.”

Yoohyeon sighs because of her stubbornness, but lets her walk by herself leading the way.

“Bora is here.” Jiu suddenly says.

Siyeon stops short, her face turns pale. _This has to be a nightmare,_ she thinks. “Here where?” The pirate asks, fearing for her to appear next to her at any moment.

“Our office, she’s with the English now.” Yoohyeon passes them, she isn’t comfortable in the middle of the street with the uniform. “Now, please, I want my island back. Let’s kill those bastards.”

Once at the square, they find out Siyeon’s distraction plan was successful. Most of the redcoats are gone, and possibly on their way to the fort. It’s their chance. Jiu hides behind a corner and observes the situation, they have to be extra careful now.

 

All town is gathered around the gallows, full already of dead rebel villagers. Yoohyeon tries to spot Dami’s body, but it’s not there. She recognizes the woman who’s talking and the ones who back her up. Sunmi is sitting on a chair, legs crossed in a privileged spot, enjoying the upcoming show. When the woman finishes giving her speech, Sunmi makes a gesture for them to bring someone up. Yoohyeon fears the worst.

Two women climb the stairs, who get help the help of two soldiers to throw Dami in front of the crowd. Siyeon has to hold Jiu to stop her from running to help her.

* * *

Two guards enter the room. Sua has given up with the chain. Her ankle is already too swollen, and she wants to be able to walk when she gets out of there.

“Is she dead?” One of them asks, kicking Seungyeon’s unconscious body.

“No, she heard you coming and-” A punch shuts her up.

Seungyeon starts moving.

“Wake her up, that’s the one she wants.” The guard orders his partner. “Meanwhile…”He caresses Sua’s chin with a disgusting smirk. “I’ll have fun with this one.”

 

He gets a kick between her legs in return, triggering his partner into a defensive position. He draws his weapon, but Sua’s faster and with a trip, she makes her aggressor fall to steal his dagger. She stays behind him, hugging him with her legs, and puts the weapon on his neck. So tight that a trickle of blood comes out of his skin. Her shoulder hurts, but she holds the pain as best as she can to keep him immobilize.

“Do you know who I am?” She says. The man standing shakes his head. “Do you??” She asks now the one she’s threatening.

“N...No.” He speaks, since if she dared to move, it would be the end of him.

“It shows.” Sua says to his ear, before slitting his throat.

The other man shoots, but the bullet hits his dead partner. Then, with a quick move, she throws the dagger and hits his chest. She falls on his knees, blood coming out of his mouth. But he finds death when the cold steel of his own sword pierces his torso from back to front.

“About time…” Sua laughs.

Seungyeon lets herself fall again, still dizzy. “Dami…” She whispers.

“Who?” Sua asks while forcing the lock that keeps her prisoner. The silence gives her an answer. “Oh, that one…” The lock opens and Sua celebrates her success with a curse. “She must be dead by now, I’d go the fuck out of this hellhole.” She thinks of Minji and wonders how far she could be by now. 

“Not before I kill that bitch.” Seungyeon gets up, and this time she manages to remain standing.

Sua ties the belt she just took from the dead man, making sure the sword she’s stealing is well sharped.

“You’re wounded.” Seungyeon looks at her shoulder.

Sua frowns. “And you can barely stand!”

Something suddenly interrupts their little argument. A piercing scream comes from the gallows.

No time to waste. They kill two soldiers and manage to avoid the rest of them to get out through a back window that was already broken and stained with blood. Sua doesn’t want to know what happened there, she just goes down and runs to the gallows wearing a stolen hat form a dead villager. Anything to go unnoticed.

* * *

Gahyeon wakes up dizzy, blood staining her face. The gash on her head leaves her weak for a few minutes until she can stay on her feet. She doesn’t know where Siyeon is, but she doesn’t care either.

She takes her time to go back to town, and the closer she gets, the louder she can hear the chaos coming from the streets.

Some houses are on fire, and there are bodies everywhere. Gahyeon is lost, she doesn’t know how much time she’s been unconscious, and by now, she can’t go back to Yoohyeon. If she knows about her betrayal it only could mean her death.

Suddenly, from the town square, she hears a terrible scream.

 

Once she gets there, she sees less soldiers than expected. Although, the crowd seems well controlled around the gallows.

They’re torturing someone, a woman. But Gahyeon is not tall enough to confirm her suspicions until she gets closer.

“Shit, Dami…” She whispers to herself.

* * *

Seungyeon runs to another position, seeing Dami still alive has made her take a reckless decision. Sua isn’t that stupid, she observes from a distance, making sure she locates every redcoat in the area.

There are three soldiers that catch her attention. Too far from the crowd, and not even looking at the audience. They’re close and well armed, murmuring and staring at the platform where that woman is getting a beating.

Hani punches her and her nose bleeds, now it’s probably broken. Sua feels sorry for her, she doesn’t look like someone who deserves a slow death. But at least, thanks to her everybody will be well entertained long enough for her to find a way to get somewhere safe.

 

The three soldiers move, and now she notices they’re all women. Now she’s even more curious.

Smoothly, she gets closer to them. She has to stop when they move to get inside the church. Sua follows them, there’s definitely something odd about them.

* * *

Dami screams in pain when she gets hammered on his left hand. Gahyeon swallows hard, and starts feeling sick, but doesn’t look away.

“That could’ve been us.” Handong says, behind her. Gahyeon doesn’t look back, but she turns her head a bit to hear her. “She was your friend, am I right?”

“We worked together, that’s it. She took the wrong side.”

“A shame…”

Handong touches the gash on her head and the younger woman complains. “What happened?” 

“Lee Siyeon. She’s back.” Handong squeezes her shoulder, clearly tense. “You know what that means.” Gahyeon looks at her, the fire of revenge lights up in Handong’s eyes.

“Kim Minji is here.”

Gahyeon raises her eyebrows, confirming it.

“Have you seen her?” Handong tries to spot her in the crowd, even if she’s never seen her face.

Dami screams one more time, they broke her another finger.

“No, but she must be close.”

“Keep your eyes open, I want her alive.”

 

Handong takes a hand to her necklace, always well hidden inside her clothes. It belonged to her sister and it’s the only physical memory she has left from her, besides the letter she wrote asking her to keep her secret. Her stupid and naive sister… Who fell in love with a young pirate. The one who went by the name of Kim Minji.

 

From time to time, she wrote her using a pseudonym. Their father used to believe Handong had a suitor, and she fed his fantasies of giving her daughter a better life as long as it could compensate the grief of losing his baby daughter. Brutally murdered by pirates even after he paid her rescue.

Meiqi always talked about how brave the crew was, and told her the tales of the young but fierce captain Sua, capable of boarding the biggest Spanish without getting a bruise.

 

She has so many of her letters seared into her brain...

 

_My dear sister,_

_How I wish you were here. Today Minji gifted me with a new sword because I lost mine in the previous battle. it’s heavier but really well balanced._

 

Handong always shook her head when her sister wrote about killing like if it was the last meal she had.

 

[...] _I’m getting better at fencing, the other day Minji congratulated me dearly. She’s fond of me, I can feel it in my guts. And Siyeon is so jealous of me, that’s why I’m so sure. That poor woman it’s like her dog, but Minji only has eyes for me._ [...]

 

As time passed by, each letter became more and more twisted. And her obsession with the pirate only grew.

 

[...] _Oh, dear sister, how I wish someday she could see me the way I see her. I miss you, Dongie. I hope you know that_.

 

Those were the last words she read from her. One day, she got one of her letters. Same alias, but different handwriting.

 

_I hope this gets in the right hands. I found your sister’s letters. I am afraid I’m the bearer of bad news. She sadly passed away trying to protect me. I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough to protect her._

 

_K.M._

 

She made well sure to burn that letter, like she did with the previous ones. But that time, it felt different. That time she was at Meiqi’s funeral. She would never see her sister again and it was all that pirate’s fault.

 

Their father got terribly sick two months later. He died, and Handong inherited his fortune. She leaned on her cousin to take care of their lands and business, since she had intention to meet the woman who ruined her sister’s life. Unfortunately, she was far gone when she joined the crew. Which didn’t mean she ever stopped looking for her.

 

**END OF CHAPTER IX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it for now! There's too much going on, I know...
> 
> If you feel a bit confused about Handong's backstory, I recommend you to re-read the beginning of Chapter VI <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next update <3


	10. The Debt (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, everything is a mess. Including Sunmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiinally The Debt trilogy is over. This chapter is a little shorter, but it contains: human emotions and blood.
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for 190 kudos <33

Sunmi tries to hide her concern with a smirk, while she watches the woman getting another finger hit with a hammer. She doesn’t scream anymore, whenever she receives a new blow she lets out a pathetic whine. There are tears in her eyes from the pain, and her broken nose barely lets her breathe.

Chungha approaches her and whispers into her ear the bad news: Sua and Seungyeon have escaped.

She clenches her fist to control herself. The men she sent to the fort should’ve come back long ago, and instead, she has two missing prisoners and a crowd visibly annoyed. She hates to admit it, but she’s just an amateur when it comes to give orders to an entire army.

Sunmi tried to keep her team reduced to the few women of trust she knew, being Seungyeon her biggest disappointment, but her superior insisted. When they captured Jihyo, she ended up speaking after a long day of torture, giving them the most succulent information.

It was the first lead on the presumed dead pirate Kim Minji and they couldn’t take any risk, much less when they captured captain Sua almost by chance only a few days later.

If the rumors were true, Minji was hiding under a new identity, situated in a position of power behind the disowned daughter of a corrupt governor. Kim Yoohyeon. That woman had nothing to do with Mina, and still she ran to her looking for help. Unless, it wasn’t Yoohyeon the woman she was willing to meet.

She only needed a few weeks to confirm her theory.

 

Jihyo glances at her with resentment, giving free rein to her fantasies under the back of the platform. She pictures herself strangling Sunmi, so slowly she can feel her neck breaking on each of her fingers.

The former pirate smirks to the guard who was supposed to keep an eye on her. He remains unamused.

 

“Do they pay well?” She asks him.

The man groans as an answer. He’s a mercenary, like the others around her. The majority of the redcoats left and never came back. What a stupid mistake.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” She keeps going. He checks her out. Obviously, he’s well informed of who she is. “I’m retired, you know…” She approaches him, getting close enough for him to listen her whispers. “But I keep a shit ton of gold well hidden.” He looks at her right in the eyes, and Jihyo celebrates her victory. She has his attention and that’s all she needs. “Sunmi and the king’s bitches will give you shit, I can make you a king.”

The man groans one more time and smiles, revealing a rotten mouth.

“I’m tired of her stupid commands anyway.”

Jihyo grins with satisfaction when she sees the mercenary talk to one of his partners.

 

* * *

 

The church looks empty, and surprisingly intact. It’s a small temple, with few relics, since it was built by thieves and others of dubious morality. Even the original priest was once an outlaw.

 

“Go upstairs, get a good spot and make sure the place is empty.” Jiu orders both. “I’ll do the same down here, and we should lock the entrance…” The end of the sentence is just a loud thought.

“We shouldn’t split.” Yoohyeon says, concerned.

Jiu giggles and caresses her face, a touch the other woman feels like a blessing. Every minute next to her is a gift, having in mind how bad things could’ve turned out. “I’ll be there in a minute.” To calm Yoohyeon, she kisses her with affection on the lips. And unable to avoid a quick glance at Siyeon while doing so, she sees the pirate watching the scene, tense. 

Siyeon then clears her throat. “Going upstairs, wait you there.” She says quickly, touching Yoohyeon’s shoulder and sharing a knowing look with Minji.

 

* * *

 

The door is open enough for Sua’s small body to enter the temple without making a sound. It’s a bit dark, but she manages to run and hide quick behind a bench when she sees two of the redcoats… Kissing? What the hell.

After the unexpected makeout session, the slightly taller soldier runs upstairs, getting a pat on her butt when she turns. The two of them laugh and that’s when she hears the unmistakable voice of Kim Minji. The confirmation comes when the former pirate takes off her hat, leaving it on the altar, to wipe the sweat on her forehead.

Minji closes the door and turns to move a bench and block the entrance. She walks in her direction, for what Sua must make a quick decision. The confessional is close, so she runs to hide inside it.

Minji moves a few more benches, each making her breath harder and harder because of the effort. Sua notices her limp, and she guesses that’s why Minji feels the need to sit for a couple of minutes once she’s done, close to the second floor access and next to the confessional. The pirate focuses on her face features. A ray of sun lights up her tired eyes, more mature than the last time she saw them.

Minji rubs her forehead with two fingers, which she did everytime she got a headache. Then, she gets up, feeling a pinch in her wounded leg for letting it rest for too long.

Sua waits a reasonable amount of time until she gets out of the confessional. The door squeaks and the pirate thanks God that it didn’t made that sound when she got in.

With the gate blocked like it is, there’s no way she can get out discreetly, for what she decides to take the risk of going upstairs as well. She wouldn’t have been capable of letting Minji go without answers again, anyway.

 

The floor of the steps is slippery. The humidity of the sea permeates the cold stone, especially in hot days like this one. She breathes slowly, as if doing it often could wake up a monster.

Step, step, step, step. The only thing she has left to do is turn a corner, and she will be facing Minji.

When she does, the cold steel of a sword presses the skin on her neck. The thin trickle of blood staining her shirt, is a warning.

 

“Turn. Slowly.” Minji’s husky voice whispers in her ear with authority.

The blade is lifted from her neck, enough for her to do as she’s been told. Now, the pirate is against the wall, with no possible escape and two fierce eyes looking at her.

“What are you doing here?” Minji presses again the sword against her skin.

“Came to visit.” The blade presses harder. “But I see I’m not welcomed.” Sua’s voice comes out husky to avoid any possible deeper cuts.

“Give me a reason to not slit your throat right now.” Minji faces her, Sua can feel her breath against her skin.

Sua smirks, she knows how to play this game. Minji is so focused in keeping the eye contact, she doesn’t see the pirate taking out the knife that ends up smoothly digging into her stomach, piercing through each layer of her thick clothing. “Is this a good one?”

Minji presses the blade a bit more, and Sua does the same. The taller woman feels it penetrating her skin, a sweet pain as a payment for having her former captain in a weaker position. Totally worth it.

“Is this what you did to her?” Minji gives her a half, confident smile.

Sua gets confused for a moment. “Who?” Then, she feels something hard pressing her temple.

Sua’s face turns pale when she hears a dead woman’s voice.

“Me.” Siyeon says, extending her hand to make Sua bend neck, causing her to slice her skin a bit more with Minji’s sword.

Sua glances at her with disbelief. “You…”

“Oh, suddenly you’re mute.” The knife falls from Bora’s hand when Siyeon hits her with the pistol to emphasize the last word. It hurts Minji, but she remains standing strong for the sake of the situation.

“First time I see her speechless.” Minji follows the mocking with a smirk.

“Knock her out and come here!” Yoohyeon says, nervous. “I have a clear shot.”

“Wait!” Jiu exclaims, while looking into the pirate’s eyes.

Killing her would be the easy way out, but Sua raises her eyebrows, reminding her the promise she made to her all those years ago. Her words resonate inside her head:

“ _ Next time, it’s your turn.” _ Sua said, after sacrificing a big loot just to save her friend.

Jiu might have ran away, but she always kept that promise to herself. “ _ Count on it.” _ She replied to her captain.

Jiu glances at Siyeon, that takes her time to make up her mind, aware of their back story. She ends up nodding reluctantly.

Slowly, Jiu retires her sword from Sua’s neck, giving the pirate the opportunity to finally take a deep breath after holding it for too long, due to all the suspense.

Siyeon keeps aiming at her, spitefuly. She can still feel the stabbing in her belly, and the way Sua looked at her when she saw herself victorious.

The younger woman pictures the scene where she would pull the trigger. Certainly satisfying at first, but not as much as having a second chance to defeat her in a fair swordfight.

Jiu leaves to Yoohyeon’s side, by the arc of the bell tower. Both end up murmuring words neither of the two pirates can hear. 

 

The younger woman holds the rifle firmly and closes her left eye. She’s a good shooter, her father taught her well. Her objective: Sunmi.

“Shoot to kill?” She asks to make sure, knowing already the answer.

“Blow her bloody head off, love.” Jiu smiles, and kisses her cheek.

“I have a better idea.”

A confident smirk precedes the lethal shot.

 

* * *

 

“Shooter!!! Bell tower!!!” Chungha yells, dragging Sunmi to a safer place.

The look in her eyes is terrifying. The blood won’t stop coming out of her throat, as the woman tries to catch a breath, looking for the air that will never fill her lungs again. She spits on the floor, dyeing it red.

A soldier approaches her to help, but he only gets a shout in return. “Burn the church down!! I don’t care who’s inside!!!”

The redcoat runs to follow her orders, gathering some of his men to complete the task.

 

The fuss only grows when a group of men rebels against the few soldiers that are left at the square. The villagers run to hide, meanwhile Seungyeon finally sees the moment to get Dami out of there.

She’s in terrible condition. Her face has been all beaten up, the blood coming out of her nose doesn’t let her breathe, and her left hand is a bloody mess.

Seungyeon winces at the sight, but she can’t waste time. She whispers into her ear reassuring words, and Dami’s swollen eyes tear up as she hears a friendly voice.

Seungyeon is still slightly dizzy, and she almost fall as she dodges the thrust of a sword. Her attacker falls down to his feet, and this time she loses balance. Ending like this Dami and her crawling on the floor to reach a safer spot.

A friendly hand helps her getting up. Joy smiles at her, as Yves defeats a second attacker.

“Shit, I’ve missed you two.” Seungyeon says.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, Sunmi’s dead.” Yves gets out her sword off the soldier’s body.

“What?” Dami asks, confused, spitting some blood right after.

“Want to stay and find out?” Yves replies, putting her arm around her shoulder. She isn’t close to Dami, but if Seungyeon trusts her enough to risk her life for her, she will help her. No questions asked.

Before running away, Seungyeon looks behind. The gallows are on fire.

 

* * *

 

A torch almost hits Yoohyeon, Jiu saves her at the last moment.

“Shit!” She curses as she avoids a second one. “We have to get out of here quick.”

“And you blocked the gate, brilliant!” Sua chuckles.

Jiu walks towards her, giving her a punch in her stomach as she goes downstairs. “You really forgot about me, huh?” A clear message, they’re on a truce.

_ Shit, that felt real. _ Sua thinks, trying to catch her breath. Siyeon’s smirk as she sees her shrinking because of the pain takes her back to the old days.

 

All of them go downstairs, to find Jiu trying to move a few more benches. It’s starting to get hot inside, the fire spreads fast on the second floor, and it won’t take long until it falls onto them. And, to add more pressure to the situation, the thumps against the door are getting stronger.

“A hand!?” Jiu yells, slipping over a carpet after her bad leg buckled in a bad position.

Siyeon runs to help her, ahead of Yoohyeon. Sua becomes aware of the situation between them, and gives the younger woman a smirk. Getting in return a dead stare. “Sit and wait here.” Siyeon says, placing herself at the same height to maintain the eye contact. “What do you want us to do?”

Jiu glances at the floor. “There’s a secret entrance.” She closes her eyes, feeling too weak to keep them open for a second. Jiu grips Siyeon’s coat when she’s about to get up, and that’s when the pirate notices something isn’t right.

“The entrance!” Siyeon points at the floor, and Yoohyeon understands immediately. After all, she was the one who supervised its construction.

Sua helps the tall woman without second thoughts, she wants out as much as them. The furniture is heavy, but they’re making progress.

“Siyeon?” Yoohyeon calls her.

The pirate tries to get up one more time, but Minji’s grip doesn’t let her go. The look in her eyes indicates she’s holding something to say.

“Are you okay?” Siyeon asks, concerned, trying to find the problem by touching her in random places.

Jiu guides her hand to her stomach. Siyeon immediately feels it wet, but it gets confirmed when she sees the palm of her hand stained with blood.

It doesn’t seem like much, but having in mind how much blood she’s lost from the wounds in the leg, this one could be lethal if they don’t heal it soon.

The older woman smiles. “Matching scars.”

“Don’t joke about this! Does Yoohyeon know?” Siyeon glances quick at the younger woman, who's too busy moving the furniture.

Jiu shakes her head, slowly, while looking at her lover.

Siyeon feels a knot in her throat, this is the last thing they need right now. She looks at the door, the soldiers are using axes now. The door will be broken soon.

Jiu distracts her by caressing her face unexpectedly. Time stops, the one looking at her is Minji. Her Minji. Siyeon bites her lips, desiring the only thing she can’t do. She’s sweating, and she’s not sure anymore if the fire above them is the main reason for it.

 

The furniture falls to the ground, leaving the entrance clear.

“Come here!! Quick!!” Yoohyeon yells.

Sua breaks the rotten lock with an old candlestick.

“Jiu!!” Yoohyeon continues, feeling her frustration and stress grow.

“Coming, love!” Jiu smiles at Siyeon, and the pirate helps her getting up, worried for her health state.

Yoohyeon opens the door, but it’s Sua who goes down first. Surprisingly, she waits for them. Probably because she’s afraid of getting lost in the tunnels without them, but it doesn’t matter now. An ally is an ally.

Then, when Yoohyeon sees Jiu is on her way, she jumps directly to the bottom, skipping the stairs. The tunnels are still in a good condition, which reassures her.

“All clear!” Yoohyeon shouts.

Siyeon takes Minji’s hand to make sure she’s standing when she takes the first step towards the trapdoor. She walks until the very edge, but something’s wrong. Minji isn’t moving anymore. When she turns to face her, she sees her raising her eyebrows, with a look Siyeon knows too well.

“No… Not again.” Siyeon shakes her head.

“Siyeon, listen.” Minji reassures her by cupping her face with both of her hands. Siyeon keeps shaking her head. “Listen.” She rubs the dirt on her face with her thumb, and with her sleeve, she cleans the sweat on her forehead, now uncovered after forgetting the hat at the bell tower. Now, she has her attention.

Siyeon’s eyes pierce her soul, as they beg silently for her to come downstairs with them. Jiu forgets everything she was about to say. Fair, since no word would be enough to convince Siyeon to leave without her.

“Hello??” They hear Yoohyeon from the tunnels.

Jiu swallows and takes a deep breath. Ignoring her hurts, but the thought of her ending up hanging at the gallows because of her is even more painful.

She gets lost in Siyeon’s eyes one last time before closing hers, gathering the strength to do what she should've done long time ago.

Siyeon surrenders before her kiss at the same moment her lips presses hers. She draws her closer, grabbing her by the hips. Jiu retires one of her hands from her face to lower it to her neck, and then to her chest.

Slowly, the older woman breaks the kiss. Siyeon is incapable of opening her eyes, that would mean everything is over, or worse, that it was all a dream.

“Please, forgive me.” Minji whispers. “Take care of her.”

And the hand that was on her chest, pushes her downstairs.

 

Siyeon falls on Yoohyeon, that takes down Sua as well.

“Minji!!!” Siyeon shouts as she tries to recover as fast as possible to get up again.

Yoohyeon realizes the problem immediately, and pushes Siyeon from her side. She climbs the stairs, but she’s not quick enough.

 

Jiu breaks down in tears as she places her dagger in the lock hole, which will block it until she can hide the trapdoor properly.

There’s no time to waste, she covers it with a carpet, and then moves a couple of benches until she can’t stand on her feet anymore.

 

The main entrance shatters when the smoke is almost unbearable. Jiu is on the verge of passing out the moment some soldiers break in.

A roof beam falls down, and the only thing she can hear is how those redcoats discussing what to do with her. She tries to stay awake, but her eyes feel heavier by the second. The last thing she sees before losing consciousness, is a tall man walking towards her, sword in hand.

 

**END OF CHAPTER X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you like this, Minji? Why?
> 
> What about those three in the tunnels? Do you think they will end up killing each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
